Just One Day
by plumpminniekins
Summary: Bisakah, aku merasakan cinta darimu walau hanya satu hari saja ? Sebelum waktu itu tiba ? KyuMin, GS. RE-POST.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Just One Day**

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Other Cast : KangTeuk, (Appa dan Eomma Sungmin ), HanChul ( Appa dan Eomma Kyuhyun ), YeWook, Siwon, Seohyun.**

**Genre : GS, Angst, Friendship ( Maybe ) .**

**Author : Plumpminniekins**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Sungmin POV***

Aku terus memandangi cincin emas putih yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kiriku.

Hari ini, aku resmi menjadi tunangan seorang namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Dia adalah anak satu-satunya dari pendiri perusahaan Star Coorporation. Salah satu perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang perfilman, yang sudah membuka cabang di berbagai negara. Bisa dibilang, perusahaan mereka adalah perusahaan yang sangat hebat.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun- Ah, ahni ! Kyu oppa adalah seorang seniorku di kampus. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku sangat menyukainya. Atau mungkin mencintainya.

Kini, aku tengah melihat eomma dan appa yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu tamu undangan.

Aku tersenyum melihat mereka. Sepertinya mereka sangat bahagia atas pertunganku ini.

" Lee Sungmin. " panggil seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku.

Tatapanku beralih pada seorang namja tinggi dengan setelan jas hitamnya yang sedang berdiri disampingku sambil memegang segelas wine.

" N-Ne Kyu ? " sahutku.

Dia menoleh dan menatapku tajam. " Temui aku ditaman belakang rumah saat pesta ini sudah selesai. " ucapnya dingin dan segera berlalu dihadapanku.

Aku menghela nafas pelan.

Dari tatapannya tadi, aku tahu dia tidak menyukai hal ini.

Dan, aku juga dapat menebak apa yang ingin dibicarakannya nanti denganku.

Kalian tahu ?

Kami bertunangan karena dijodohkan.

Awalnya, aku juga terkejut saat eomma dan appa memberitahu hal ini padaku. Dan aku juga sempat menolak.

Tapi karena paksaan dari mereka, akhirnya aku menyetujui ini semua.

Hingga sampai aku bertemu dengan calon suami dan juga calon mertuaku, perasaanku berubah.

Mengetahui aku dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun, aku sangat senang. Tapi tidak dengannya.

Dia sama sekali tidak mencintaiku.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa dia mau menerima perjodohan ini.

Itu semua dilakukannya semata-mata hanya untuk mewarisi Star Coorporation. Karena itu adalah janji dari appa'nya.

" Sungmin-ah.. " panggil Chullie ahjumma sambil tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk dan memeluknya.

" Aigo~ .. Aku tak menyangka akhirnya kau bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun. Aku jadi tak sabar menanti pernikahan kalian. Hahaha.. " ucap Chullie ahjumma setelah melepas pelukkannya.

Chullie ahjumma merupakan eomma dari Kyuhyun.

" Ahjumma.. Jangan berpikir seperti itu dulu. Kami masih kuliah dan harus menyelesaikan study kami. Baru, kami akan menikah. Hm.. mungkin. " jawabku pelan.

Chullie ahjumma menyentil keningku pelan. " Ahjumma.. Appo~ " ucapku.

" Sungmin paboya. Kau sudah pasti akan menikah dengannya. Dan jangan panggil aku ahjumma. Tapi panggil aku eommonim. Kau kan sebentar lagi akan menjadi menantuku. " jelasnya.

Aku mempout'kan bibirku. " Arraseo ahju- ah, eommonim. " ralatku.

Takut aku terkena sentilannya lagi.

" Sungmin-ah...! Chukkaeyo.. " seru Wookkie seraya memelukku erat.

Wookkie, adalah sahabatku dari SMA.

" Ne Wookkie-ah. Gomawo.. " balasku.

" Sungmin-ah.. Chukkae, ne. Aku dan Wookkie sangat senang karena kau akhirnya bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun. " celetuk Yesung –namjachingu Wookkie- sambil tersenyum padaku.

" Ne. Oppa. " ucapku.

Yesung oppa itu juga merupakan seniorku dikampus.

Hubungannya dengan Wookkie sangatlah lancar.

Mereka saling mencintai.

Tidak sepertiku. Cintaku, hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan oppa ? " tanyaku pelan.

Saat ini, aku dan juga Kyu oppa sedang duduk dikursi taman belakang rumahku.

" Pertama, sepertinya kau senang sekali karena kita bertunangan. Dan yang kedua, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman. " ujarnya dingin, tanpa menatapku.

Aku mendesah pelan lalu menunduk. " Arraseo. Mianhae.. "

" Baiklah, aku langsung pada intinya saja. Aku ingin, dihadapan eomma, appa, Teukkie eommonim, dan juga Kangin abonim, sikap kita harus selayaknya sepasanga kekasih. Selebihnya, kau harus menjauh dariku. Tak peduli itu dikampus sekalipun. Arra ? " jelasnya.

Sakit.

Hatiku sakit mendengarnya.

Jauh dilubuk hatiku, aku ingin mengatakan jika aku tidak mau melakukan hal itu.

Tapi, aku juga takut dia akan meninggalkanku.

Mau tak mau, aku mengangguk pelan. " Arraseo. Aku akan melakukannya. Kau tenang saja Kyu. " jawabku pelan.

" Baguslah. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Ingat, jika kau tidak menepati ucapanmu itu, aku akan memutuskan tali pertunangan ini. " ucapnya lalu segera melangkah pergi.

Saat itu juga, air mataku menetes.

Tuhan, seperti inikah takdir cintaku ?

" Kyu..mmph- "

Aku memegang perutku kuat dan juga membekap mulutku.

Mual, aku mual.

Ya Tuhan.. Apa aku akan kuat dengan semua ini ?

**TBC..  
Hehehe..  
Eotthae ? Masih ada Typo'kah ?  
R&R Please^^  
Oh ya, akunku yang Plumpminnieming udah gk bisa dipakai lagi.  
Gak tahu kenapa bisa ke blokir dan akhirnya FF pertama HaeHyuk'ku hilang TT_TT  
Hiks.. mianhae ne.  
#BOW**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Title : Just One Day**

**~Cast : KyuMin**

**~Other : KangTeuk ( Eomma dan Appa Sungmin ), HanChul ( Eomma dan Appa Kyuhyun ), Siwon, Seohyun.**

**~Genre : GS, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Kyuhyun POV***

Kutaruh buku pelajaranku asal ke atas meja belajar yang letaknya disamping tempat tidurku.

Malam ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa belajar dengan fokus.

Tak sengaja kulihat cincin emas putih yang seenaknya melingkar dengan manis di jari manis tangan kiriku.

Acara hari ini, benar-benar memuakkan !

Sebuah acara pertunangan, yang sama sekali tidak kuinginkan.

Pertunangan yang dilangsungkan berdasarkan perjodohan. Bukan berdasarkan cinta.

Aku sangat 'berterima kasih' pada appa dan eomma yang sudah membuatku menerima perjodohan ini.

Kalau bukan karena ancaman itu, aku tak akan mau menerimanya.

Lee Sungmin.

Aku saja baru mengenalnya ketika eomma dan appa mempertemukan kami saat acara perjodohan itu.

Tapi sekarang, aku sudah berstatus sebagai tunangannya.

Mencintainya saja tidak.

Aissh~

Entahlah aku bisa tahan dengan semua ini tidak.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Kuambil dengan malas saat ponsel milikku bergetar diatas meja.

**_010-XXXXXXXX Calling..._**

Kuputar kedua bola mataku malas saat melihat telepon masuk ini.

Aissh~ jinjja !

Kapan yeoja ini berhenti menggangguku ?

Dengan sangat terpaksa aku menerima panggilan itu.

" Yeoboseyo.. " sahutku malas.

"..."

" Ada apa kau meneleponku malam-malam begini ? " tanyaku dingin.

"..."

" Ahni, aku tak punya waktu untuk berbicara. Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu. " ucapku dan cepat-cepat memutuskan percakapan itu.

Jika tidak seperti itu, dia pasti akan selalu berbicara panjang lebar.

Dan lebih baik, sekarang aku pergi tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Oppa...! " teriak seorang yeoja sambilberlari kecil menghampiriku.

Omo~

Yeoja itu lagi..

Ayolah, ini masih pagi.

Tapi kenapa semangat pagiku harus hilang hanya karena kehadirannya ?

" Oppa, apa kau sudah sarapan ? " tanyanya dengan senyum yang menurut orang indah dilihat.

" Belum. " jawabku singkat.

" Wae ? Kenapa begitu ? Kau bisa sakit kalau tidak makan. Ah, geundae.. tenang saja. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu. " ucapnya panjang lebar.

Kulihat dia menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna pink padaku.

" Apa ini ? " tanyaku acuh.

" Issh~ .. Sudah kubilang ini adalah sarapan untukmu. Ambil dan makanlah. " jawabnya.

Kualihkan pandanganku kearah luar jendela. " Shireo ! Aku tak nafsu makan. Kau bawa pulang saja lagi. " ucapku.

" Ck ! Mana boleh begitu. Ambillah.. " paksanya.

Kutatap dirinya tajam.

" Sudah kubilang aku tak mau ! Bawa pulang lagi saja. " ujarku kesal lalu beranjak keluar ruang kelas.

Sangat menyebalkan.

***Author***

Sungmin berjalan gontai menuju ruang kelasnya sambil memegang kotak bekal ditangannya.

Kepalanya terus saja menunduk. Tak perduli jika nanti dirinya akan menabrak seseorang.

" Sungmin-ah..! " panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati sahabat baiknya sedang tersenyum seraya mendekatinya.

" Ne Wookkie ? " sahutnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Ryeowook malah menatap benda berwarna pink yang tengah dipegang oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

" Untuk Kyuhyun ? " tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng.

" Lalu untuk siapa ? " tanya Ryeowook lagi dengan kedua alis yang saling bertaut.

Sungmin menatap kotak bekal itu sejenak, lalu menyodorkannya pada Ryeowook.

" Untukmu. " jawab Sungmin pelan.

" Untukku ? " Ryeowook mengarahkan jari telunjuk kanannya tepat didepan wajahnya sendiri.

Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Wuuaah.. Gomawo. Hehehe.. " ucap Ryeowook senang seraya mengambil kotak bekal itu dari tangan Sungmin.

" Ne, cheonma. Ah, kalau begitu, kajja kita masuk ke kelas. " ajak Sungmin yang dijawab anggukkan oleh Ryeowook.

***Sungmin POV***

" Udaranya sangat sejuk. " gumamku seraya memejamkan kedua mata.

Saat ini, aku tengah berada di taman belakang kampus.

Salah satu tempat favoritku selama beberapa bulan ini.

Keadaannya yang tenang dan juga angin yang berhembus lembut, membuat hatiku mejadi sangat tenang.

Kubuka kembali kedua mataku saat tiba-tiba teringat akan seseorang.

Yaitu, Kyu oppa.

" Apa dia sudah pulang ya ? " tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Kulirik jam tangan pink yang kupakai ditangan kiriku.

Sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang.

Biasanya, jam segini dia sudah pulang.

Apa aku datang ke kelasnya saja ya untuk memastikan.

Ah, tapi jika aku datang, dia pasti akan marah.

Lalu aku harus bagaimana ya ?

Aku terdiam untuk berpikir sejenak.

" Ah, mungkin aku bisa mengintipnya dari jauh. " gumamku dan segera berdiri lalu melangkah.

Setidaknya, dengan mengintip aku bisa melihat wajahnya dan dia juga tak akan mengetahuinya.

Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit, kini aku telah berdiri dibalik ticang penyangga kampus yang letaknya tepat disamping pintu kelas Kyu oppa.

Kelasnya sudah kosong.

Itu berarti tandanya dia sudah pulang kan ?

" Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang saja. " ucapku dan mulai berbalik.

Tapi saat aku berbalik, seseorang berpostur tubuh tinggi menhalangi jalanku.

Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat orang itu.

" K-Kyu. " gumamku yang masih dapat didengar olehnya.

Dia menatapku tajam. " Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ? " tanyanya dingin.

" A-aku.. " ucapku terbata dengan menunduk.

Tiba-tiba, dia menari tangan kiriku dan menyeretku dari tempat kami berdiri.

" K-Kyu, le-lepas. Appo.. " rintihku.

Sesekali aku mencoba melepas pegangannya, tapi nihil. Pegangannya malah semakin erat.

Hingga kami sampai ditempat parkir kampus yang terbilang sepi. Dia menghempaskan tanganku kasar.

" Kau lupa perjanjian kita semalam, eoh ?! " bentaknya.

Aku hanya diam sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kiriku.

" Aissh~ .. Kali ini, kau kumaafkan. Tapi jika sekali lagi kau berbuat seperti itu, akan kupastikan besok kita sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa lagi. " ucapnya lalu melangkah meninggalkanku menuju mobilnya.

Tak lama, kulihat dia mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari lingkungan kampus.

Sementara aku, hanya diam. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kutatap pergelangan tangan kiriku yang telah memar.

Jika eomma melihatnya, dia pasti akan cemas lagi.

Apa aku harus pergi ke tempat itu lagi ?

Ke tempat yang paling kuhindari.

Yaitu.. Rumah Sakit.

***Author***

" Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu Minnie-ah ? Lihatlah sekarang. Lenganmu jadi begini. " ucap seorang namja dengan jas dokternya sambil memegang lengan Sungmin yang terlihat memar.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. " Gwaenchana oppa. Hanya memar seperti ini akan cepat sembuh. Makanya cepat obati aku. " jelas Sungmin berusaha menenangkan dokter ber'name tag Choi Siwon tersebut.

" Haah~ .. Kau itu selalu saja membantah ucapanku. Geurae, aku akan mengambil obatnya dulu. Jamshimannyo. "

Siwon adalah teman Sungmin sejak mereka masih kecil.

Dia adalah namja yang sangat baik dan juga perhatian pada semua orang, terutama Sungmin. Siwon, sudah menganggap keluarga Lee sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Dan sekarang, Siwon telah menyandang status sebagai dokter muda yang menjadi kepercayaan keluarga Lee.

Sungmin sendiri juga sangat menyayanginya. Rasa sayang sebagaimana layaknya seorang adik kepada kakak.

" Lain kali, berhati-hatilah Minnie-ah. Bagaimana jika Teukkie eomma melihat lenganmu dan menanyakannya ? Apa yang akan kau jawab, eoh ? " tanya Siwon seraya terus mengobati lengan Sungmin dengan hati-hati.

Eomma ?

Ya, Siwon sudah terbiasa memanggil eomma Sungmin dengan sebutan itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, eomma Sungmin'lah yang menyuruhnya.

" Gwaenchana. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Lagipula, jika eomma menanyakannya, aku kan bisa menjawab jika luka memar dilenganku ini akibat terjatuh. Mudah kan ? "

" Ck ! Anak ini. Eomma'mu sudah pasti tidak akan percaya. Setiap Teukkie eomma melihat ada luka memar ditubuhmu, kau pasti langsung menjawabnya dengan alasan yang tadi kau ucapkan. " kesal Siwon sambil menghentikan perkejaannya.

" Arraseo oppa. Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya alasan agar eomma tidak khawatir. " ucap Sungmin lalu mem'poutkan bibirnya.

" Makanya, kan sudah kubilang untuk berhati-hati. Kau harus menghindari sesuatu hal yang bisa membuat badanmu terluka. Tergores sedikit saja, itu sudah sangat gawat. " jelas Siwon seakan menasihati Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menunduk diam. " Ne. Mianhae oppa. " jawab Sungmin lirih.

Siwon menghela nafas sejenak, lalu mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

" Aku menyayangimu Minnie-ah. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adik kandungku sendiri. Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku tak ingin sesuatu yang lebih parah terjadi padamu. Jika kau tidak ingin membuat eomma'mu cemas, maka tolong dengarkan kata-kata ku tadi. Jauhi apapun yang akan membuat tubuhmu terluka. Apapun itu. Bukankah kau tahu sendiri penyakitmu itu sangatlah gawat, eoh ? Terlihat luka kecil dibadanmu saja, itu sudah harus mendapatkan perawatan yang sangat steril. " jelas Siwon.

Sungmin mendongak dan menatap Siwon yang tengah melihatnya.

" Arraseo oppa. Aku akan hati-hati. Jadi, cepat lanjutkan pekerjaanmu ini. Atau luka memar ini tidak cepat hilang. " ujar Sungmin yang membuat Siwon terkekeh.

" Ne.. " jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Aku pulaaaang.. ! " teriak Sungmin begitu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Teukkie yang mendengar itu langsung saja berlari kecil dari dapur dan menghampiri Sungmin.

" Sungmin-ah, kenapa baru pulang sekarang ? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu, eoh ? " tanya sang eomma dengan raut wajah khawatirnya.

Bagaimana tidak ?

Ini sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan Sungmin baru pulang.

Sungmin tersenyum pada eomma'nya. " Gwaenchana eomma. Tadi aku diajak oleh Siwon oppa untuk makan malam. Jadi tak usah khawatir begitu. " jawab Sungmin berusaha menenangkan.

Teukkie yang mendengarnya langsung saja mendesah lega.

Tapi itu tak lama, karena dilihatnya Sungmin yang menutup mulutnya dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi lantai dasar.

" Hoekh.. Hoekh.. Uhuk uhuk.. "

Teukkie menghampiri Sungmin dengan perasaan yang sangat cemas.

" Chagi-ah gwaenchana ? Yeobo...! Cepat kesini..! " teriak Teukkie begitu melihat anak semata wayangnya memuntahkan cairan merah kental.

" Hoekh.. Uhuk uhuk.. Ugh~ " rintih Sungmin sambil memejamkan kedua matanya menahan rasa sakit.

" Sungmin-ah, neomu apha ? " tanya Teukkie seraya mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin.

" Wae yeobo ? Ada ap- Sungmin-ah ! Gwaenchana chagi ? " tanya Kangin –appa Sungmin- dengan cemas begitu dirinya mendapati Sungmin merintih kesakitan.

" Appa.. " lirih Sungmin sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

**TBC  
Tadaaaa^^ Chapter 2 sudah update.  
Hehehe..  
Untuk Chapter 1 kemarin author sempat sedih karena gk ada yang review T_T  
Ini asli author PLUMPMINNIEMING loh..  
Tapi udah ganti karena akun yang itu keblokir gk tahu kenapa..  
jangan anggap aku sebagai plagiat ya readers T_T  
R&R please..^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Just One Day**

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Other Cast : KangTeuk, (Appa dan Eomma Sungmin ), HanChul ( Appa dan Eomma Kyuhyun ), YeWook, Siwon, Seohyun.**

**Genre : GS, Angst, Friendship ( Maybe ) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Author***

Leeteuk menatap Siwon yang kini tengah memeriksa keadaan Sungmin.

Wajahnya memperlihatkan raut khawatir yang amat dalam.

Sedari tadi, genggaman tangannya pada suaminya -Kangin- tak pernah ia lepas.

Siwon menghela nafas sejenak, lalu memasukkan kembali peralatannya ke dalam tas kerjanya.

" Siwon-ah, eottokhae ? Sungmin baik-baik saja ? " tanya Leeteuk saat Siwon sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

" Teukkie eomma, Sungmin tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja dia terlalu kelelahan. Berusahalah untuk membuatnya tidak mengerjakan suatu hal yang membuatnya cepat lelah. Karena itu sangat berpengaruh pada penyakitnya. " jelas Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar penjelasan yang dilontarkan oleh Siwon, sepasang suami istri itu menjadi sedikit lega.

Pasalnya, Sungmin memang memilikki penyakit keras yang tidak memperbolehkannya terlalu banyak bekerja.

" Ne. Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Gomawo Siwon-ah.. " ujar Kangin.

" Cheonma appa. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Saya takut jika ada pasien yang membutuhkan saya disaat saya tidak ada ditempat. " pamit Siwon.

" Biar kuantar. Yeobo, kau tolong jaga Sungmin, ne ? "

Leeteuk mengangguk, lalu duduk ditepi ranjang Sungmin. Sementara Kangin mengantar Siwon sampai ke pintu rumah.

Leeteuk menggenggam tangan kanan anaknya erat sambil memandang wajah pucat Sungmin.

Tak terasa, air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu saja perasaannya saat ini sangat kacau.

Sungmin, adalah anak satu-satunya yang ia punya. Ia sangat menyayanginya.

Tapi mengingat Sungmin mengidap penyakit itu, rasa takut akan kehilangan Sungmin selalu muncul disetiap saat.

Sungmin memang berkata jika dirinya baik-baik saja, meskipun dia sedang mengerang kesakitan.

Namun dirinya tahu, bahwa ucapan Sungmin itu hanya sekedar ingin membuatnya tenang dan tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

" Sungmin-ah.. Eomma sayang padamu. Cepatlah sembuh. " lirihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Kyuhyun-ah, kau darimana saja ? " tanya Heechul cemas saat anak lelakinya baru saja memasukki rumah.

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul yang tengah menghampirinya.

" Dari kampus. " jawab Kyuhyun singkat lalu segera melangkah menuju kamarnya.

" Kyuhyun-ah, setidaknya ucapkan salammu pada kami. Setahuku, aku dan eomma'mu tak pernah mendidikmu seperti itu. " celetuk Hangeng –sang appa- dari arah ruang keluarga.

" Aku pulang..! " ucap Kyuhyun seperti mengejek, sambil terus berjalan.

" Aissh~ Jinjja ! Anak itu tidak pernah sekalipun bersikap sopan pada kedua orang tuanya. " ujar Hangeng kesal.

Heechul yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lalu menghampiri suaminya.

" Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan. Besok juga sikapnya akan kembali seperti semula. " jelas Heechul sembari mengelus pundak Hangeng.

Salah satu usaha yang dilakukannya agar bisa menenangkan Hangeng jika suaminya itu sedang marah.

" Kau itu selalu saja membelanya. Aku bingung, kenapa Sungmin bisa sampai mencintai anak yang tidak tahu sopan santun seperti itu. Sungmin terlalu sempurna untuknya. " ucap Hangeng.

" Sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur. Emosimu sedang tidak baik. " ajak Heechul seraya menarik tangan Hangeng untuk segera menuju kamar tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Wajah pucatnya masih terlihat jelas.

Matanya memandang keseluruh sudut kamarnya hingga berhenti pada sosok wanita paruh baya yang tengah terlelap dengan kedua tangan yang dijadikan alas, tepat disampingnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk mengelus kepala eomma'nya dengan sayang.

Merasa kepalanya disentuh, Leetuk bangun dari tidurnya lalu perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

" Eoh ? Sungmin-ah, kau sudah bangun ? Eotthae ? Apa ada yang sakit ? " tanya Leeteuk begitu melihat putrinya telah sadar.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. " Appa.. Eodiga ? " tanya Sungmin dengan suara parau.

" Appa sudah berangkat kerja Min. Dan sebaiknya, hari ini kau tak usah masuk kuliah dulu. Arrachi ? " perintah Leeteuk sambil mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut.

" Geundae eomma, hari ini aku ada tugas. Jika tidak cepat diselesaikan, maka- "

" Tidak ada alasan apapun Min. Hari ini, kau tetap istirahat dirumah. Eomma tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu. " potong Leeteuk cepat.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan, lalu mengangguk.

" Nah, sekarang eomma ingin membuat bubur untukmu dulu. Kau tunggu sebentar, ne ? "

Leeteuk kemudian beranjak menuju dapur, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terbaring lemah diatas kasurnya.

***Kyuhyun POV***

Kulirik jam tangan biruku yang kini tengah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi.

Ini sudah hampir memasukki mata kuliah kedua. Tapi mataku sama sekali tidak menemukan dia.

Apa dia tidak masuk ya ?

Kalaupun begitu, itu sangat menguntungkan bagiku.

Jadi hari ini, aku bisa bebas tanpanya yang menggangguku.

" Ya~ Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " tanya Yesung, seorang temanku yang baru saja datang.

Mungkin habis menemui kekasih tercintanya.

" Ahni. Aku tidak sedang melakukan apapun. " jawabku sekenanya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kembali masuk ke kelas dan mengambil PSP yang sedari tadi tersimpan di dalam tasku.

" Oh ya, Sungmin kemana ? Hari ini aku tidak melihatnya. " tanya Yesung seraya duduk dikursinya yang berada tepat disampingku.

Aku mengangkat keduda bahuku. " Molla. " jawabku singkat tanpa menoleh padanya.

" Aigo~ .. Dia itu kan tunanganmu Kyu. Harusnya kau tahu dimana dirinya. " ucapnya.

Aku menatapnya tajam. " Dia itu sudah besar. Bukan anak kecil lagi yang setiap saat harus diajaga oleh seorang baby sitter. Kau tahu itu. " kataku dan kembali memainkan PSP yang tadi sempat tertunda.

" Hhh~ .. Terserah kau saja. " ujarnya lalu mulai sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pulang, adalah saat-saat yang paling kutunggu.

Dimana aku bisa berisitirahat dirumah, atau sekedar bermain game.

" Kyu oppa..! "

Aissh~

Pengganggu lagi.

Kulihat yeoja dengan rambut panjang bergelombang berlari kecil menghampiriku.

" Mwo ? " tanyaku ketus.

" Issh~ Kenapa kau ketus sekali sih. Aku kesini kan untuk mengajakmu pulang bersama. " ucapnya yang kutahu dibuat semanja mungkin.

" Shireo. Lebih baik aku pulang sendiri daripada harus pulang denganmu. " jawabku dingin dan mulai memakai tas selempanganku.

Aku melangkah keluar yang sudah pasti diikuti olehnya dari belakang.

" Oppa, ayolah. Sekali ini saja kita pulang bersama, ne ? " pintanya seraya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kananku.

Aku berhenti dan menatapnya tajam. " Kalau ku bilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau. Kau itu harusnya.. "

Drrt.. Drrt..

Ucapanku terhenti saat merasa ponsel yang berada di dalam saku kemejaku bergetar.

Segera ku ambil dan melihat satu panggilan masuk dari eomma.

Apa lagi ini ?

" Ne eomma. " sahutku.

"..."

" Hhh~ .. Ne, arraseo. Aku kesana sekarang. " ucapku lalu memutuskan percakapan kami.

Aku melihat Seohyun –yeoja yang sedari tadi berdiri didepanku- sambil memasang tampang kebingungan.

" Kalau begitu aku duluan. Tunanganku sakit, dan aku harus menjenguknya. Annyeong.. " pamitku lalu kembali melangkah cepat.

***Sungmin POV***

Aku melihat dirinya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku.

Tatapannya padaku masih sama, tak berubah. Selalu saja tajam dan dingin.

" Kyuhyun-ah, masuk saja. " ucap eomma yang entah sejak kapan berada disana.

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang menatap eomma, lalu tersenyum.

" Ne eommonim. " jawabnya.

Senyum itu, kapan akan kau tujukan padaku oppa ?

" Chagi-ah.. gwaenchana ? " tanyanya saat dia sudah duduk ditepi ranjangku. Pertanyaan yang hanya sebatas akting.

Aku tersenyum. Senyum memaksa. " Gwaenchana op- ah, Kyu.. " jawabku dengan cepat meralat panggilan yang ku tujukan padanya.

Perlahan, diulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap kepalaku lembut, dan tersenyum.

Ingat sekali lagi, ini hanya aktingnya di depan eomma.

" Lain kali, jagalah kesehatanmu. Jika kau sakit begini, aktivitasmu jadi terganggu kan ? " ucapnya.

Oppa kau tahu ?

Keinginanku suatu saat nanti, adalah supaya aku bisa merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang dan juga cinta darimu. Tulus, tanpa pura-pura.

" Ne. " sahutku pelan.

" Hm.. Eomma ingin keluar sebentar. Persediaan makanan didapur tinggal sedikit. Kyuhyun-ah.. tolong jaga Sungmin, ne. Eomma tidak akan lama. "

Aku mengangguk. Dan setelah itu, eomma melangkah keluar. Meninggalkanku dan juga Kyuhyun berdua disini.

Saat Kyuhyun beralih menatapku, dengan cepat aku menunduk.

" Merepotkanku saja. Kau tahu itu. " ujarnya ketus.

" Mi-mianhae.. " jawabku.

" Huh, mian kau bilang ? Aku ini memang berstatus sebagai tunanganmu, tapi bukan berarti aku ini adalah orang yang bisa menemanimu setipa saat seperti baby sitter. Lagipula, masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan di rumah. " jelasnya.

" Mian Kyu. Tapi jika kau ingin pulang, kau bisa pulang sekarang. " ucapku.

" Cih. Pulang, dan aku akan mendapatkan hukuman dari eomma juga appa. Tidak, terima kasih. " ujarnya.

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, dia beranjak menuju sofa yang berada di kamar tidurku dan berbaring disana.

Tak lama, dengkuran halus darinya'pun terdengar.

Sementara aku, hanya bisa memandangnya dari sini.

Tak mungkin aku berani mendekatinya.

Tapi meskipun melihatnya seperti ini, wajah tampannya terlihat jelas.

" Ugh~ " ringisku saat sakit itu kembali datang.

' Tahan. Tahan Lee Sungmin. ' batinku.

Aigo~

Jinjja appo.

Eomma, appa. Eotteokhae ?

* * *

**TBC  
Ehehehe..  
Pada penasaran ya Sungmin sakit apa ?  
Hahaha..  
Itu masih rahasia loohh..  
R&R please^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amalia :** Hehehe.. iya tuh, kejam banget Kyu'nya T_T gomawo udah review :D

HeeKitty : Sungmin sakit chinguya T_T .. Kyu belum punya yeojachingu ko :) Nih udah update.. gomawo udah mau review :D

**tiffyminnie** : yg dimaksud Kyu itu bukan senyumnya Sungmin chingu :) . Kan Kyu bilang " senyumnya **yang menurut semua orang** indah " . Jadi dia bukan muji. Hehehe.. Ini udah update. Gomawo udah mau review :D

**BunnyEvil** : Hahaha.. Sungmin gk hamil chingu, kan belum nikah.. Hehehe.. Gomawo udah review :D

**NanKyuMin Shipper** : udah lanjut chingu :D gomawo udah mau review :)

**Monnom** : sakit apa yaaaa ? ehehehe.. rahasia chingu. Tar gk surprise kalo dikasih tahu. Hahaha.. Gomawo udah review :D

Park Min Rin : Chingu udah pernah baca yg chapter 1 ? Hehehe.. itu dari akunku yg satunya. Yg gk bisa ngepublish FF. Akun yg aneh. Udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah mau review :D

**yati yunjae** : Jinjja ? Gomawo XD . Iya tuh Kyu tega banget T_T . Bisa jadi dia sakit perut, hahaha. Gomawo udah review :D

**TsubakiMing** : hahaha.. ne, Sungmin sakit T_T . Meninggal gk ya ? Hehehe. Gomawo udah review :D

**Guest** : udah lanjut :) . Gomawo udah mau review :D

**syasherly** : Jinjja ? Gomawo XD . Udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review :D

**DIANA** : Ne, Sungmin sakit. Udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review :D

HanAiren : Aku sendiri juga pertamanya bingung chingu. hahaha.. Gomawo udah review :D . Ini sudah dilanjutkan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Just One Day**

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Other Cast : KangTeuk, (Appa dan Eomma Sungmin ), HanChul ( Appa dan Eomma Kyuhyun ), YeWook, Siwon, Seohyun.**

**Genre : GS, Angst, Friendship ( Maybe ) .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Kyuhyun POV***

Aku terbangun dari tidurku saat merasakan seseorang menggoyangkan bahuku pelan.

" Eoh, abonim. Mian aku ketiduran. " ucapku seraya duduk di sofa yang kutiduri saat melihat Kangin abonim –appa dari Sungmin- sedang tersenyum padaku.

" Gwaenchana. Sekarang bangun dan makan malam dulu disini. " ujarnya.

" Ye abonim. " sahutku.

Aku'pun berdiri dari tempatku duduk dan segera melangkah keluar mengikuti Kangin abonim yang sudah berjalan duluan didepanku.

Sesampainya didapur, aku melihat Teukkie eommonim dan juga Sungmin sudah duduk di ruang makan.

" Eoh, Kyuhyun-ah kau sudah bangun. Kajja, duduk disana. Kita makan malam bersama. " ajak Teukkie eommonim sambil mempersilahkanku duduk dikursi kosong yang terletak disamping kanan Sungmin.

Aku meliriknya sekilas, lalu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursi itu.

Kulihat semua hidangan yang tersedia. Rata-rata adalah sayur. Makanan yang paling ku hindari.

" Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau diam saja ? Ayo duduk. " ucap Kangin abonim membuyarkan lamunanku.

" N-ne. " jawabku dan segera duduk disamping Sungmin.

" Kyuhyun-ah, kau makan apa ? Biar eommonim yang mengambilkannya. " ujar Teukkie eommonim seraya mengambil piring kosong yang berada dihadapanku.

Aku bingung harus jawab apa.

" Kyuhyu-ah. " panggil Teukkie eommonim.

" Hm.. Aku makan- "

" Kyuhyun ingin makan dengan ayam goreng saja eomma. Dia alergi dengan sayur. " potong Sungmin cepat.

Aku menatapnya yang sedang tersenyum pada Teukkie eommonim.

Darimana dia tahu kalau aku tidak suka sayur ?

" Oh.. Kenapa kau tidak bilang Kyu ? Tak usah malu seperti itu. Setiap orang kan mempunyai alergi yang bermacam-macam. Ini, makanlah. " jelas Teukkie eommonim sambil menyerahkan piring yang sudah terisi nasi dan ayam goreng tersebut padaku.

Dengan sopan aku mengambilnya.

Dan acara makan malam ini, berlangsung dengan hening.

Semuanya fokus dengan makanan sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Aku pulaang..! " sapaku saat memasukki rumah.

Kulihat eomma berlari kecil menghampiriku dengan raut wajah cemasnya.

Pasti mencemaskan Sungmin.

" Kyuhyun-ah, eotteokhae, apa Sungmin baik-baik saja ? "

Benar kan.

Selalu saja Sungmin yang ditanyakan.

Sebegitu sayangnyakah mereka pada Sungmin ?

" Sungmin baik-baik saja eomma. Sudahlah, aku ingin istirahat. " jawabku dan hendak kembali melangkah. Namun eomma menahan lenganku.

" Besok, tolong jemput dia ya Kyu. Eomma minta tolong sekali padamu. " ujarnya.

Aku menatap eomma yang sedang tersenyum padaku.

" Tidak bisa. Besok aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi. " tolakku.

" Eomma mohon Kyuhyun-ah. Eomma takut terjadi apa-apa padanya besok. Dia kan masih sakit. "

" Tetap saja tidak bisa eomma. "

" Apa kau tidak cemas padanya ? Dia adalah tunanganmu Kyu. Harusnya kau- "

" Dia memang tunanganku tapi bukan berarti aku ini adalah pengawalnya. Dia sudah besar dan seharusnya dia bisa menjaga dirinya baik-baik. Lagipula, tunangan itu hanyalah sebuah status. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya ! " kesalku.

" CHO KYUHYUN ! " teriak appa dari belakangku.

" Yeo-yeobo.. Kau sudah pulang. " ucap eomma sambil berjalan mendekati appa.

Kulihat appa yang kini sudah berdiri tepat dihadapanku.

" Siapa yang mengajarkan kau menjadi anak tidak tahu sopan santun seperti itu ?! Beraninya kau membentak eomma'mu sendiri ! " bentak appa.

Aku tersenyum sinis. " Mwo ? Memang benar kan ucapanku tadi ? Aku tidak mencintainya dan kalian memaksaku untuk bertunangan dengannya. Itu bukan keinginanku. Dan jangan salahkan aku jika aku menganggap pertunangan bodoh itu hanya sebagai status ! "

PLAK

" Yeobo ! " bentak eomma pada appa.

Aku menatap appa tajam.

Ini baru pertama kalinya appa menamparku.

Ingat ! Pertama kalinya dan itu semua karena Lee Sungmin !

" Jangan pernah bilang jika pertunangan itu adalah pertunangan bodoh, jika kau tidak tahu alasan kami melakukan perjodohan ini. " ucapnya tegas.

" Apalagi alasannya jika bukan karena kalian adalah sahabat dekat semasa kuliah dulu , eoh ? " ujarku sinis.

" Salah Kyu. Alasan yang kau ucapkan tadi sangatlah salah. Kami menjodohkamu dukan karena hal itu. " jawab eomma sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tatapan eomma, kenapa begitu sedih ?

" Lalu karena apa ? " tanyaku bingung, namun masih dengan sikapku tadi.

Kudengar appa medesah pelan lalu menatapku.

" Suatu saat, jika waktunya sudah tepat, kami akan memberitahukan hal itu padamu. Tapi tidak sekarang. " jawab appa dengan pancaran mata yang sama seperti eomma.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, appa membawa eomma masuk ke kamar mereka.

Apa ?

Apalagi ini ?

Alasan apa sebenarnya ?

Aissh~ Jinnja !

Michigetda !

***Sungmin POV***

Terkejut, itu perasaanku sekarang ketika melihat sebuah mobil Hyundai berwarna hitam berhenti tepat didepan gerbang rumahku.

Mobil itu, mobil milik Kyu oppa.

Kulihat kaca mobil yang berada di pintu kemudi terbuka. Memperlihatkan Kyu oppa yang sedang menatap lurus kedepan.

" Cepat masuk ! " titahnya tanpa menatapku.

" A-ahni Kyu. Tidak usah. Aku berangkat sendiri saja. Annyeong.. " tolakku halus dan mulai melangkah.

Baru beberapa langkah, Kyu oppa sudah menarik lengan kiriku.

Dan kalian tahu ? Dia memegangnya tepat di luka memar yang belum sembuh.

Tentu tak akan terlihat, karena aku menggunakan jaket tipis.

" Kyu.. lepas. Appo. " ringisku.

Tapi sama sekali tidak didengarkan olehnya.

Dia malah terus saja menarikku hingga tepat disamping pintu penumpang.

" Masuk. " ucapnya seraya membuka pintu mobil tersebut.

Aku menggeleng. " Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Dan tolong lepaskan tanganku. Ini sangat sakit " mohonku.

" Kubilang masuk ! " bentaknya.

" Shireo.. " tolakku.

" Lee Sungmin, ma- "

" Bukankah dia bilang jika dia tak mau ? Kau tuli apa tak punya telinga, eoh ? " tanya Siwon oppa yang secara tiba-tiba datang dan melepaskan genggaman Kyu oppa.

" Oppa.. " panggilku.

Kulihat Siwon oppa beralih menatapku sambil tersenyum.

" Gwaenchana ? " tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan sembari memegang lengan kiriku.

Pasti memarnya makin parah.

" Kau siapa ? " tanya Kyu oppa sinis.

Siwon oppa menatap Kyu oppa tajam. " Aku Siwon. Oppa angkatnya Sungmin. Dan sekarang, biar aku saja yang mengantar Sungmin ke kampus. "

" Tidak bisa ! Sungmin harus ikut denganku. " jawab Kyu oppa berusaha kembali menarik tanganku, namun dengan cepat ditepis oleh Siwon oppa.

" Apa-apaan kau itu ? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku ? " Tanya Kyu oppa kesal.

Siwon oppa tersenyum sinis. " Aku tahu kau itu siapa. Kau adalah tunangannya kan ? Tapi, kau jangan menggunakan statusmu itu untuk menggertakku. Itu sama sekali tidak nerpengaruh padaku. "

" Neo.. "

" Kau memang tunangannya, tapi itu hanyalah sebuah status. Kau tidak mencintainya kan ? " Tanya Siwon oppa dingin.

" Oppa, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang. Aku sudah telat. Kajja. Kyu, kami berangkat duluan, ne. Annyeong.. " ucapku seraya menarik Siwon oppa menuju mobilnya yang letaknya sedikit lebih jauh dari rumahku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Sungmin-ah.. " panggil Siwon oppa memesah keheningan yang terjadi diantara kami.

Aku menoleh padanya yang masih asik menyetir mobil.

" Ne ? " sahutku.

" Kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang. " ucapnya.

" Mwo ? Untuk apa ? " tanyaku bingung.

" Lenganmu pasti tambah memar akibat dicengkeram oleh Kyuhyun tadi. " jawabnya.

Aku menunduk. " Ahni, tidak usah oppa. Sebentar lagi juga- "

" Juga akan sembuh begitu ? Jangan main-main dengan penyakitmu itu. Aku tak ingin mendengar alasan apapun. Kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang. " jelasnya tegas.

Sementara aku hanya diam. Jika dia sudah begini, tak mungkin aku membantahnya.

* * *

**TBC..  
Hehehe..  
See you in Next Chapter^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

gaemepil : udah lanjut chinguya^^ gomawo udah review :D

HachiBabyMinnie : hayo.. kanker apa hayo? hahaha.. gomawo udah review :D

nurichan4 : sakitnya masih dirahasiaknan chingu^^ gomawo udah review :D

HeeKitty : tahu tuh, jahat ya.. Wuuaahh, itu masih rahasia kenapa Kyu sampai dingin sama Sungmin.. hehehe.. gomawo udah review :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Just One Day**

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Other Cast : KangTeuk, (Appa dan Eomma Sungmin ), HanChul ( Appa dan Eomma Kyuhyun ), YeWook, Siwon, Seohyun.**

**Genre : GS, Angst, Friendship ( Maybe ) .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Author POV**

Dengan rasa kesal bercampur amarah Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin tepat didepan gerbang kampusnya.

Ini sudah lewat dua jam dari insiden tadi pagi, dan Sungmin belum juga terlihat berada di kampus.

Tak lama, matanya menangkap seorang yeoja yang tengah keluar dari salah satu mobil berwarna putih.

Yeoja itu, Lee Sungmin. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada seorang namja yang berada didalam mobilnya sambil tersenyum, lalu mulai berjalan masuk kedalam kampus.

" Darimana saja kau jam segini baru sampai ? " Tanya Kyuhyun tajam saat Sungmin sudah berada didekatnya.

Sontak, Sungmin yang tadinya berjalan menunduk kini mendongakkan kepalanya.

" K-Kyu.. " gumam Sungmin takut saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri didepannya dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan tepat didepan dadanya.

" Mwo ? Jawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kau darimana saja, eoh ? " tanya Kyuhyun –lagi- .

Sungmin kembali menundukkan kepalanya. " A-Aku.. " jawab Sungmin terbata.

" Apa ? Kau mau bilang jika kau berkencan dengannya dulu sebelum pergi kuliah, begitu ? " tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

" Ahni ! " sergah Sungmin cepat.

" Lalu apa ? "

Sungmin seketika menjadi gugup. Dia tak tahu harus jawab apa.

Harus jawab jujur ?

Tak mungkin.

Nanti Kyuhyun malah bertanya yang macam-macam.

" Tak menjawab berarti ucapanku tadi benar. Kau itu mau jadi yeoja murahan, eoh ? Kau tak ingat jika kau sudah bertunangan ? " tanya Kyuhyun begitu menusuk hati Sungmin.

" Kyu.. "

" Mwo ? Sudahlah, aku malas berbicara denganmu. " ucap Kyuhyun lalu melangahkan kakinya kembali ke kelas.

Sementara Sungmin, yeoja itu kini sedang menangis dalam diam.

Perkataan Kyuhyun padanya kali ini bisa dibilang sudah melampaui batas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Sungmin-ah, gwaenchana ? " tanya Ryeowook khawatir saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang sangat pucat, juga keringat dingin yang keluar dan membasahi pelipis Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook sambil berusaha tersenyum, lalu menggeleng lemah.

" Gwaenchana. " jawab Sungmin pelan.

" Tapi wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau juga berkeringat dingin. Jika kau sakit, kau pulang saja. Biar aku meminta tolong pada Kyuhyun untuk mengantarkanmu pulang. " ujar Ryeowook seraya mengusap keringat yang berada di dahi Sungmin, dengan menggunakan sapu tangannya.

" Gwaenchana Wookie-ah.. Ugh~ " ringis Sungmin begitu dirinya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Ryeowook yang melihatnya semakin khawatir.

" Sungmin-ah gwaenchana ? " tanyanya.

" Ugh~ Woo-Wookie.. " panggil Sungmin, lalu jatuh pingsan.

" Sungmin irreona ! Sungmin ! " panik Ryeowook.

Dengan cepat diambilnya ponsel miliknya lalu menekan panggilan cepat.

" Yeoboseyo Oppa, bisakah kau ke kelasku ? " tanya Ryeowook dengan nada khawatir setelah Yesung menjawab teleponnya.

_" Ne ? Ada apa chagi-ah ? Kenapa suaramu begitu ? " _ tanya Yesung dari seberang sana.

" Sungmin.. Sungmin pingsan oppa. " jawab Ryeowook hampir menangis.

_" Mwo ?! Arraseo. Oppa akan kesana. "_ ucap Yesung lalu memutuskan kontak mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat empat orang tengah berdiri dengan cemas didepan pintu ruang ICU.

Tak satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara.

Hanya isak tangis dari seorang Kim Ryeowook yang terdengar.

Yesung yang berada disana juga hanya bisa memeluk kekasihnya sambil berusaha menenangkannya.

Tak lama, pintu ruang ICU terbuka, membuat ke empat orang yang tadi hanya terdiam, kini menghampiri seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

" Siwon-ah.. Eotteokhae ? Sungmin.. Sungmin gwaenchana ? " tanya seorang yeoja cantik paruh baya seraya mendekati Siwon.

Siwon menatap Leeteuk sedih. " Teukkie eomma, bisakah kita membicarakan hal ini diruanganku ? Biar nanti suster yang akan membawa Sungmin ke kamar rawat inap. "

Leeteuk mengangguk cepat dan berjalan mengikuti Siwon menuju ruangannya bersama Kangin suaminya.

***Siwon POV***

Aku menatap Kangin appa dan juga Teukkie eomma bergantian, lalu menunduk.

" Wae Siwon-ah ? Apa Sungmin baik-baik saja ? " tanya Teukkie eomma.

Dari nadanya bertanya, aku tahu Teukkie eomma sangat cemas.

Aku mendesah pelan, dan kembali menatapnya.

" Teukkie eomma, penyakit Sungmin sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Dia harus melakukan kemoteraphy. " jelasku pelan.

Teukkie eomma menatapku dengan tatapan sendunya. " Arra Siwon-ah. Tapi aku sudah mencobanya dan Sungmin selalu menolak. "

" Eomma, Leukimia yang dideritanya adalah Leukimia Limfositik akut. Jika tidak segera ditangani, maka- "

" Kami tahu Siwon-ah. Tapi apa tak ada cara lain ? " potong Kangin appa cepat.

Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. " Jika ada'pun, aku sudah menyembuhkannya dari dulu appa. Tapi ini adalah penyakit yang bisa dibilang langka. Hanya kemoteraphy satu-satunya jalan untuk menyembuhkannya. " jelasku.

" Gendae- "

" Arraseo. Arraseo Siwon-ah. Kami akan berusaha untuk membujuknya. Apapun, akan kami lakukan agar dia bisa sembuh. " ucap Kangin appa sambil tersenyum padaku.

Sementara aku, bisa mengangguk.

" Kajja yeobo. Kita bicarakan ini nanti pada Sungmin jika dia telah siuman. " ajak Kangin appa pada Teukkie eomma.

" Tapi bagaimana jika Sungmin tak mau ? " tanya Teukkie eomma ragu.

" Setidaknya, kita harus mencobanya. Sudahlah, kajja, kita lihat keadaan Sungmin. Siwon-ah, kami permisi dulu. " pamit Kangin appa lalu melangkah keluar bersama Teukkie eomma.

Ya Tuhan..

Tolong aku. Aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Cukup dirinya saja yang kau ambil.

Jangan lagi Sungmin.

Kumohon.

* * *

**TBC..  
Readers, mian ya hari ini aku gk bisa balas review satu per satu.  
Takutnya nae appa nyariin aku.. hehe..  
Soalnya aku ngetiknya di warnet..  
Gara-gara pulsa modem habis..  
Tapi, jeongmal gomawo buat yg udah review..  
Hehehe..  
See you in next chapter^^  
(Bagi yg penasaran Sungmin sakit apa, disini udah dikasih tahu^^ )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Just One Day**

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Other Cast : KangTeuk, (Appa dan Eomma Sungmin ), HanChul ( Appa dan Eomma Kyuhyun ), YeWook, Siwon, Seohyun.**

**Genre : GS, Angst, Friendship ( Maybe ) .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Sungmin POV***

Pertama kali yang kulihat saat kedua mataku kembali terbuka adalah eomma dan juga appa yang sedang tersenyum padaku.

" Sungmin-ah.. Kau sudah sadar ? " tanya eomma dengan raut wajah cemas.

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh sudut ruangan, lalu kembali menatap eomma dan appa.

" Aku di... Rumah Sakit ? " tanyaku dengan suara serak.

Eomma dan appa mengangguk secara bersamaan.

" Wae ? " tanyaku.

Kurasakan tangan eomma mengelus rambutku dengan lembut.

" Tadi kau pingsan Minnie-ah. Lalu, Wookkie dan juga Yesung membawamu kesini. " jawab eomma.

Wookkie dan Yesung ?

Itu artinya Kyu oppa tidak tahu aku dirawat kan ?

Syukurlah..

Cklek.

Kutolehkan kepalaku saat pintu kamar rawatku terbuka.

Memperlihatkan Ryeowook yang sedang menangis dengan Yesung yang merangkulnya.

" Hiks.. Sungmin-ah.. Hiks.. " panggilnya disela isak tangis.

Aku mendesah pelan.

Aku tahu apa yang ditangisinya.

Dan pasti, dia dan Yesung oppa sudah tahu semuanya.

Aku menoleh pada eomma dan appa.

" Appa, eomma, aku ingin berbicara dengan Wookkie dan Yesung oppa dulu. " ucapku.

Eomma melihat appa sejenak seakan meminta jawaban, lalu kembali menatapku.

" Ne. Kalau begitu, kami akan keluar. Kalian bicaralah. " jawab eomma dan segera melangkah keluar bersama appa.

" Kemari. " titahku lembut pada Wookkie dan Yesung oppa agar mereka mendekat.

Mereka'pun mendekat, dan berdiri disamping kananku.

Secara perlahan, aku berusaha untuk duduk.

Dengan inisiatif sendiri, Wookkie merangkul kedua bahuku dan membantuku untuk duduk.

" Gomawo Wookkie-ah.. " ucapku seraya tersenyum padanya.

" N-ne.. Sungmin-ah.. Hiks.. Ka-Kau- "

" Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku. Sekarang, aku ingin bertanya. Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah mengetahui aku mengidap penyakit ini ? " tanyaku memotong perkataannya.

" A-Aku.. Sedih, kesal, marah, terkejut, semuanya. " jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis.

" Sekarang kau tahu kan kenapa aku merahasiakan hal ini ? Yah.. Walau pada akhirnya kalian mengetahuinya juga. Tapi inilah yang kutakutkan. Aku menyayangi kalian. Aku tak ingin kalian bersedih dan menangisi keadaanku. Aku hanya ingin semua orang yang kusayangi bisa tersenyum dihadapanku, tanpa menyimpan rasa sedih dihati kalian. " jelasku.

" Tapi, tak seharusnya kau berbuat seperti itu Sungmin-ah. Kami juga menyayangimu. Kau seharusnya bercerita pada kami tentang penyakitmu itu. Dengan begitu, kau tidak menyimpannya sendiri. Lagipula, jika kau bercerita pada kami, kami pasti akan membantumu. Apapun Sungmin-ah. Apapun akan kami lakukan. " ujar Yesung oppa.

" Percuma oppa. Leukimia yang kuderita ini, adalah Leukimia yang langka. Menemukan obatnya saja susah. Kemungkinan sembuh, hanya sedikit. Satu-satunya jalan, hanya melalui.. kemoteraphy. " kataku.

" Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya ? " tanya Yesung oppa lagi.

Aku menggeleng. " Aku tak mau. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Dan lagi, kanker yang kuderita sudah semakin parah. Aku yakin, kemoteraphy'pun tak akan berguna. "

" Lalu, sejak kapan kau menderita penyakit itu ? " tanya Wookkie sambil menatapku dengan kedua mata yang telah sembab.

" Dua tahun yang lalu. " jawabku singkat, namun masih mencoba untuk tersenyum.

" Sejak dua tahun yang lalu kau menderita penyakit itu, dan selama ini juga kau merahasiakan ini dari kami ? " tanya Yesung oppa seakan tak percaya.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

" Lee Sungmin pabo ! Jinjja paboya ! Hiks.. " ujar Wookkie.

Aku tahu dia pasti sangat kesal denganku sekarang.

" Mianhae Wookkie-ah. Lagipula, aku tak ingin kalian merasa terbebani karena diriku. Cukup kedua orang tua'ku dan Siwon oppa saja yang ku repotkan. Tak perlu lagi kalian. " jelasku.

" Kami tak akan pernah merasa terbebani Sungmin-ah. Kami sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluarga. "

" Ne, yang dikatakan Yesung oppa itu benar. Hiks.. Dan kumohon, mulai sekarang, jangan lagi merahasiakan apapun pada kami. Kami ingin kau membaginya bersama kami. Sakitmu, senangmu, dan semuanya. Hiks.. " ucap Wookkie seraya duduk disisi ranjangku.

Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya erat.

" Ne, ne. Aku janji Wookkie-ah. Aku janji. " jawabku lalu memeluknya erat.

Mereka memang sahabat yang sangat baik.

" Tapi Sungmin-ah, siapa itu Siwon ? " tanya Yesung oppa tiba-tiba.

Kulepas pelukkanku dan menatap Yesung oppa.

" Jangan bilang kalau dia adalah- "

" Ya ! Oppa jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak ! Sungmin itu adalah yeoja yang sangat setia. " ucap Ryeowook kesal.

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

Sepertinya aku akan cepat keluar dari Rumah Sakit jika melihat tingkah mereka yang seperti ini.

" Lalu siapa ? " tanya Yesung oppa lagi.

" Dia adalah seorang dokter yang bertanggung jawab untukku. Dia juga adalah oppa angkatku. " jawabku.

" Oppa angkatmu ? " tanya Wookkie.

" Ne. Siwon oppa adalah oppa angkatku. Siwon oppa adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Dia sangat baik dan perhatian padaku. Dia selalu menjagaku. Saat aku sedang sedih, dia selalu menghiburku. Saat aku sedang butuh bantuan, dia selalu datang untuk membantuku. Aku benar-benar dibuat seorang adik kandung olehnya. " jelasku.

" Ah, jangan-jangan Dokter Siwon itu adalah- "

Cklek.

" Annyeong Haseyo.. " sapa seseorang yang membuat Yesung oppa menghentikan ucapannya.

Kami menoleh, dan mendapati Siwon oppa yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

" Dia ? " tanya Yesung oppa melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terputus tadi sambil menunjuk Siwon oppa dengan menggunakan telunjuknya.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Siwon oppa yang mendengarnya mengernyit heran.

" Ada apa ? " tanyanya bingung.

" Hehe.. Ahni. Tidak ada apa-apa. Oppa ada perlu apa ? " tanyaku.

" Ah, ne ! Hanya ingin bertanya, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang ? Apa sudah merasa lebih baik atau masih ada yang terasa sakit ? " tanya Siwon oppa.

" Hm.. Ahni. Aku lebih baik sekarang. " jawabku sambil tersenyum.

" Baguslah kalau begitu. Dan, kau harus minum obat sesuai dengan waktunya ya. Hm.. tapi berbicara tentang obat, apa kau selalu meminumnya di rumah ? " tanyanya seakan menyelidik.

Aku menunduk tak berani menatapnya.

" Hm.. Itu, sebenarnya.. Tidak oppa. " jawabku ragu.

" Hhh~ Sudah kuduga. Sampai kapan kau mau membantah terus seperti itu ? Pokoknya, mulai sekarang, kau harus meminum obatnya. Ah, kalian temannya kan ? " tanya Siwon oppa beralih pada Yesung oppa dan Wookkie.

" Ne. " jawab mereka bersamaan.

" Kalau begitu, tolong bantu aku untuk mengawasinya ya. Jika tidak begitu, dia pasti tidak akan meminum obatnya. " ucap Siwon oppa.

" Ne. Kami akan membantu'mu Siwon-ssi. Tak apa kan jika aku memanggilmu begitu ? " tanya Yesung oppa meminta izin.

" Ne, gwaenchana. Kalau begitu, saya permisi untuk kembali ke ruangan saya. Jika butuh sesuatu, kalian bisa memanggil saya. " pamit Siwon oppa lalu keluar dari kamar rawatku.

" Apa-apaan kau itu Lee Sungmin. Kenapa kau tidak minum obatnya ? " tanya Wookkie begitu pintu kamar tertutup kembali.

Aku mendongak dan menatapnya. " Aku tidak suka obat. Rasanya pahit. Dan lagi, obat itu hanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Bukan untuk menyembuhkanku. " jawabku.

" A-Arraseo. Kau itu memang pintar mencari alasan. " ucap Yesung oppa, yang sepertinya terpaksa untuk mengalah.

" Ah, ne ! Aku ingin minta tolong satu hal pada kalian. " kataku.

Kulihat mereka saling tatap. Kemudian kembali melihat kearahku.

" Apa itu ? " tanya Wookkie.

" Tolong jangan beritahukan hal ini pada Kyu oppa. Kumohon, rahasiakan ini darinya. Kalian mau kan ? " pintaku.

Sesaat, mereka terdiam.

" Ya~ , mau kan ? " tanyaku.

" N-Ne.. Kami akan merahasiakannya. " jawab Wookkie sambil tersenyum.

Senyum yang kutahu sangat dipaksakan.

" Gomawo. " balasku.

***Author POV***

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat kedua matanya melihat eomma dan juga appa'nya sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dengan wajah cemas.

Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah kedua orang tuanya duduk.

" Appa, eomma, sedang apa kalian disini ? " tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Sontak, Heechul dan juga Hangeng yang tadinya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang saat itu sudah berdiri disamping mereka.

" O-oh.. Kyuhyun-ah, kau disini. " ucap Heechul gugup.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

" Ne. Tadinya aku ingin ke dapur untuk minum. Tapi begitu melihat kalian, jadi kuurungkan niatku. Apa yang sedang eomma dan appa lakukan disini ? Raut wajah kalian sangat aneh. " jawab Kyuhyun.

" Hm.. Ahni. Kami tidak sedang melakukan apapun. Kalau begitu, kajja yeobo kita tidur. Sudah malam. " ucap Hangeng lalu dengan segera menarik Heechul menuju kamar.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun menjadi semakin bingung. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya penasaran.

' Ada apa dengan mereka ? ' batin Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah menginjak hari ketiga Sungmin dirawat di Rumah Sakit.

Dan selama itu juga, Kyuhyun terlihat selalu uring-uringan.

Belum lagi, Seohyun –seorang yeoja centil- yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi.

" Lepas Seohyun-ah. Ini membuatku sangat risih ! " kesal Kyuhyun seraya menyentakkan tangan Seohyun yang sedari tadi bergelayut manja dilengannya.

Seohyun mem'poutkan bibirnya kesal. " Kau itu kenapa sih oppa ? Selalu saja bersikap dingin padaku. " ucap Seohyun.

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

" Jadi selama ini kau tidak peka akan sikapku padamu ? " tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya dijawab gelengan oleh Seohyun.

" Ck ! Dengarkan aku. Aku itu tidak menyukaimu ataupun mencintaimu. Sikapmu membuatku risih, dan aku sangat kesal karena hal itu. Jadi, mulai sekarang jauhi aku. Lagipula, aku sudah punya Sungmin. Kau tahu Sungmin kan ? Dia tunanganku. Arraseo ! " jelas Kyuhyun lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

Meninggalkan Seohyun yang kini telah menangis dibuatnya.

" Geurae. Aku akan menjauhimu. Tapi sebelumnya, yeoja itu juga harus menerima akibatnya dulu karena dia telah mengambilmu dariku. " gumam Seohyun sambil menyeringai.

* * *

**TBC..  
Ehehehe..  
Chapter 6 update^^  
Eotthae ? Masih ada yang kesal sama Kyu oppa ?  
.**

**.**

**.**

**nurichan4 : Ne, kita doa'kan supaya Sungmin bisa cepat sembuh :D Gomawo udah review :D**

**BoPeepBoPeep137 : Udah lanjut chingu, gomawo udah mau review :D**

** : Jinjja ? Ah, gomawo udah review XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Just One Day**

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Other Cast : KangTeuk, (Appa dan Eomma Sungmin ), HanChul ( Appa dan Eomma Kyuhyun ), YeWook, Siwon, Seohyun.**

**Genre : GS, Angst, Friendship ( Maybe ) .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Author POV***

Hari ini, Sungmin sangat bahagia.

Kenapa ?

Karena hari ini adalah hari kepulangannya dari Rumah Sakit.

Ryeowook dan Yesung juga terlihat membantunya memebereskan barang-barang miliknya.

Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Kangin, berada di rumah, untuk menyiapkan makanan dalam rangka kembalinya Sungmin ke rumah.

" Oppa, gomawo karena sudah merawatku semenjak aku sakit. " ujar Sungmin pada Siwon yang sedang beridiri didepannya.

Siwon tersenyum lalu mengangguk. " Ne. Itu memang sudah suatu kewajiban seorang dokter bukan ? Melayani pasiennya dengan baik. Lagipula, kau itu kan adik angkatku. Sudah pasti aku akan membantumu. " jawab Siwon.

Sungmin terkekeh mendengarnya.

Tak lama, sebuah mobil Hyundai hitam berhenti tepat didepan mereka.

Ryeowook turun dari mobil tersebut dan menghampiri Sungmin.

" Sungmin-ah, kau sudah siap ? " tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. " Ne Wookkie-ah. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya oppa. Annyeong. " pamit Sungmin lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobil milik Yesung tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sedikit menghela nafas ketika membaca satu pesan masuk yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Pesan itu berasal dari Seohyun.

Yeoja yang selama ini selalu dihindarinya.

Isi pesannya, mampu membuat mood seorang Cho Kyuhyun berubah.

Entah apa yang diinginkan yeoja itu hingga dia meminta mereka bertemu besok.

Dan karena sedikit bujukkan dari Seohyun, Kyuhyun menerima ajakkan itu.

Mungkin dengan terpaksa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, Sungmin berjalan pelan memasukki gedung kampusnya.

Sebenarnya, tubuhnya masih terasa lemas untuk menjalani aktivitas.

Terbukti dari bulir-bulir keringat yang jatuh membasahi pelipisnya.

Tadi pagi'pun, eomma dan appa'nya sudah melarangnya untuk berangkat.

Tapi bukan Lee Sungmin namanya jika dengan semudah itu dia meng'iyakan titah dari keuda orang tuanya tersebut.

" Sungmin-ah, gwaenchana ? " tanya Ryeowook saat Sungmin sudah masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

Sungmin segera mendudukki bangkunya yang terletak disamping tempat Ryeowook.

" Gwaenchana Wookie-ah.. " jawab Sungmin sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Meskipun begitu, rasa cemas yang ada pada hati Ryeowook tak hilang.

Lihatlah, bahkan wajahnya makin bertambah pucat. Nafasnya juga sedikit tersengal.

" Geundae Sungmin-ah, wajahmu pucat sekali. "

" Naega jinjja.. Gwaenchana Wookie. " ucap Sungmin berbohong.

Padahal, rasa sakit itu kembali datang.

Drrt..Drrt..

Sungmin yang merasakan ponselnya bergetar, segera mengambilnya dari dalam saku jaket tipisnya.

Kedua alisnya berkerut saat melihat pengirim pesan dari nomor yang tak diketahuinya.

tapi karena takut isi pesan itu penting, Sungmin segera membaca pesan tersebut.

_**From : 010-XXXXXXXX**_

_**Messages :**_

_**Sungmin-ah, apa kau ada waktu saat ini ?**_

_**Jika ada, bisakah kau datang ke halaman belakang gedung kampus ?**_

_**Ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu.**_

_**-Cho Kyuhyun-**_

' Kyu oppa ? Tapi kenapa dia menggunakan nomor orang lain ? ' tanyanya dalam hati.

Ryeowook yang melihat Sungmin seperti itu, mengibaskan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Sungmin.

Dan itu membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap Ryeowook yang sedang melihatnya bingung.

" Wae Sungmin-ah ? Pesan dari siapa ? " tanya Ryeowook.

" Hm.. Wookkie-ah.. Aku pergi dulu sebentar. Ada.. Urusan yang harus kuselesaikan sekarang. Annyeong. " ucap Sungmin lalu melangkah pergi.

Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ? " tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menatap yeoja yang duduk disampingnya.

Seohyun, yeoja itu menunduk begitu mendengar pernyataan dengan nada dingin dari mulut Kyuhyun.

" Aku.. Lusa akan pindah ke Jepang. " jawab Seohyun pelan.

" Lalu ? Kau ingin memintaku ikut denganmu begitu ? Bukankah aku sudah- "

" Arra oppa. Aku hanya sekedar ingin memberitahumu. Kau senang bukan ? Setelah aku pergi nanti, tak akan ada lagi yang mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi. " ucap Seohyun memotong perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kedua mata yeoja itu kini sudah terlihat memerah menahan tangis.

" Aku.. Sudah memenuhi keinginanmu. Dan sekarang, bisakah kau memenuhi keinginanku ? Ini adalah keinginan terakhirku sebelum aku pergi ke Jepang. " ujarnya, berharap namja tampan yang berada disampingnya memenuhi keinginannya.

" Hhh~ .. Apa itu ? " tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Seohyun tersenyum tipis.

" Bisakah.. Kau memelukku oppa ? " tanya Seohyun sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Menimbang-nimbang atas permintaan Seohyun tadi.

Setelah itu, dia bangkit berdiri, dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

" Hanya berpelukkan saja kan ? Kurasa itu tak masalah. " jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat Seohyun senang.

Seohyun berdiri dan mulai memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

" Gomawo.. Gomawo oppa. " ucap Seohyun yang tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun sedang menyeringai kepada seseorang.

***Sungmin POV***

Jadi ini ?

Ini yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku ?

Kau ingin menyampaikan bahwa kau mencintai Seohyun, begitu ?

Bukankah secara tak langsung itu artinya kau memintaku putus denganmu ?

Air mataku sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi.

Aku menangis dalam diam.

Entah apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

Aku sakit.

Hatiku sakit oppa.

Bahkan sakit itu melebihi rasa sakit yang selama ini menjalar ditubuhku.

Apa salahku padamu ?

Aku mencintaimu dan inikah balasanmu padaku ?

" Ugh~ .. " ringisku tertahan tatkala rasa sakit itu kembali datang.

Secara perlahan, aku kembali melangkah menuju kelasku.

Aku tak mau jika secara tiba-tiba aku jatuh pingsan lagi ditempat ini, dan mereka yang menemukanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Sungmin-ah, gwaenchana ? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu ? " tanya Wookkie dengan cemasnya seraya membantuku untuk duduk.

" Gwaenchana Wookkie-ah.. Aku.. Ingin pulang, Wookkie. " ucapku lemas.

" Ka-Kalau begitu.. Aku akan.. Meminta bantuan Kyuhyun untuk mengantarmu pulang. Jamshimannyo. " ujarnya dan ingin melangkah. Namun segera kutahan.

" Andwae Wookkie-ah.. " larangku.

" Wae ? Kau sedang sakit Sungmin. "

" Aku.. Tak mau dia tahu.. "

" Aissh~ ..Kalau begitu, biar Yesung oppa saja yang mengantarmu. "

Kulihat dia mulai mengambil ponselnya, namun lagi-lagi kutahan.

" Jangan.. Aku.. Bisa pulang sendiri. " ucapku.

" Tapi kau sedang- "

" Aku yakin aku kuat Wookkie-ah. Jadi, biar aku pulang sendiri. " ucapku berusaha meyakinkannnya.

Aku mulai bangkit dan meraih tasku.

" Biar kuantar sampai gerbang kampus. Aku takut kau jatuh pingsan lagi. " katanya sambil merangkul kedua bahuku.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. " Ne. Gomawo.. "

***Siwon POV***

Aku menyesap teh hangat yang disediakan oleh Teukkie eomma padaku.

Hari ini, aku berkunjung ke rumah Sungmin untuk mengecek keadaannya.

Tapi ternyata dia sudah berangkat kuliah.

Jadi, aku menunggunya sambil berbincang-bincang dengan Teukkie eomma.

Tak lama, bel rumah berbunyi.

Aku'pun berinisiatif untuk membukanya, sementara Teukkie eomma menunggu di ruang keluarga.

Saat aku membuka pintu, kedua mataku membulat ketika melihat Sungmin, dengan keadaannya yang bisa dibilang sangat kacau.

Lihatlah. Rambutnya tidak rapi, kedua matanya yang sembab juga bengkak , dan jangan lupakan bekas air mata yang sangat terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya.

Ah satu lagi, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

" Minnie-ah, gwaenchana, eoh ? " tanyaku cemas, seraya memegang kedua bahunya.

Astaga.. tubuhnya lemah sekali.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang.. entahlah, sulit kuartikan.

" Oppa.. " panggilnya pelan.

" Ne ? Wae Sungmin-ah ? Ada apa denganmu ? " tanyaku semakin cemas.

Kurasakan tubuhnya semakin lama semakin lemah, dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan cepat aku menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh ke lantai.

" Minnia-ah..! Minnie..! Irreona..! " teriakku.

" Siwon-ah.. Ada ap- Sungmin-ah..! Chagi, kau kenapa ? Chagi bangunlah. " ucap Teukkie eomma seraya berjongkok dihadapanku.

Mungkin karena aku berteriak tadi sehingga Teukkie eomma datang menghampiriku.

" Eomma, aku akan membawa Sungmin ke kamarnya. Eomma bisa tolong ambilkan beberapa peralatanku didalam mobil ? " tanyaku.

Kulihat Teukkie eomma mengangguk cepat.

Aku'pun membopong Sungmin menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua.

Setelah membuka kamarnya dengan sedikit susah, aku membaringkannya di kasur berwarna pink miliknya.

Tak lama, Teukkie eomma datang dengan membawa peralatan medis milikku.

" Gomawo eomma. " ucapku dan mulai memeriksa Sungmin.

Nafasnya, terdengar sedikit terengah.

Juga, detak jantungnya..

Aissh~..

Apa lagi yang terjadi denganmu Minnie ?

" Siwon-ah.. Sungmin.. Baik-baik saja kan ? " tanya Teukkie eomma.

Kulepas stetoskop yang kugunakan dan beralih menatap Teukkie eomma dengan raut wajah khawatirnya.

" Eomma, kita tidak bisa terus membiarkannya seperti ini. Dia harus menjalankan kemoteraphy. Jika tidak, maka- "

" Siwon-ah.. Eomma tak tahu harus berkata seperti apa lagi padanya. Sudah beberapa kali eomma membujuknya, tapi tetap tak berhasil. Dia selalu menolaknya. " ucap Teukkie eomma sedih.

" Geundae eomma- "

" Eungh~ .. "

Ucapanku terhenti saat mendengar Sungmin melenguh.

Aku dan Teukkie eomma beralih menatap Sungmin yang sedang membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

" Chagi-ah.. Kau sudah sadar ? " tanya Teukkie eomma seraya duduk ditepi ranjang Sungmin dan menggenggam tangannya.

" Eomma.. " panggilnya dengan suara serak.

" Ne. Wae ? Apa ada yang sakit ? " tanya Teukkie eomma sambil mengusap-usap punggung tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. " Aku.. Ingin istirahat eomma, oppa. " ucapnya sambil menatap kami secara bergantian.

" Geurae. Kau memang butuh istirahat. Kajja eomma, kita keluar. " jawabku sambil mengajak Teukkie eomma yang masih duduk ditepi ranjangnya.

Kami'pun keluar, dan membiarkan Sungmin untuk istirahat.

Setidaknya itu yang dibutuhkannya sekarang.

***Kyuhyun POV***

" Ya~ Wookkie-ah..! " panggilku sedikit berteriak pada seorang yeoja yang sedang asik membaca buku di dalam kelasnya.

Ia menoleh dan menatapku yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

" Yesung kemana ? " tanyaku saat sudah berdiri disampingnya.

" Eoh ? Bukannya dia ada dikelas kalian ? " tanyanya –balik- .

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku malas.

" Ya~ .. Kalau dia ada dikelas, aku tak mungkin mencarinya. " ucapku.

Kulihat dia mem'poutkan bibirnya.

Entahlah, mungkin kesal karena ucapanku tadi.

" Kalau begitu mungkin saja dia ke kantin atau toilet. Sudahlah, pergi sana. Jangan sampai mood'ku semakin rusak karenamu ! " ujarnya.

Dia ini. Yeoja yang sangat sensitif juga ternyata.

Pandanganku beralih pada kursi kosong yang berada disamping kirinya.

Bangku itu, kenapa kosong ?

Apa orangnya tidak masuk ?

" Ya ! Apa yang kau lamunkan ? " tanya Wookkie membuyarkan lamunanku.

" Ahni. Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas saja. " jawabku lalu melangkah keluar menuju ruang kelasku.

Aneh.

Kenapa aku memikirkannya ?

Dia masuk atau tidak kan itu urusannya.

Atau jangan-jangan aku mulai perduli padanya ?

Ah ahni ! Tak mungkin Cho Kyuhyun !

" Aissh~ .. Michigetda ! " gumamku.

" Kau memang sudah gila. " celetuk seseorang dari belakangku.

Dan itu, tentu membuatku sangat terkejut.

Aku menatap Yesung tajam.

" Mwo ? Kau memang sudah gila. Berbicara sendiri. " ucapnya santai.

" Dan kau, kau adalah orang yang menyerupai hantu ! Datang secara tiba-tiba dan mengejutkanku ! " balasku lalu kembali melangkah.

Meninggalkannya yang mungkin saja telah siap untuk menjitak kepalaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Aissh~ ..! " gerutuku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku asal.

Masalahnya, sedari tadi pikiranku sama sekali tidak fokus pada pelajaran.

Melainkan, pada seorang yeoja yang sudah beberapa hari ini menjadi tunanganku.

Lee Sungmin.

Entahlah apa yang terjadi padaku.

Tapi bayangan wajahnya tak bisa hilang dari otakku.

Dan lagi, dari tadi perasaanku bisa dibilang, khawatir.

Entah khawatir pada siapa dan apa sebabnya.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Kuambil ponselku dari dalam saku kemeja yang ku kenakan.

_**From : Lee Sungmin**_

_**Messages :**_

_**Kyuhyun-ah..**_

_**Apa nanti malam kau ada waktu ?**_

_**Jika ada, bisakah kita bertemu di taman pusat seoul ?**_

Ada apa lagi dengan yeoja ini ?

Kenapa dia meminta bertemu disana ?

Tumben sekali.

Tapi tak apalah. Sesekali aku menyenangkan hatinya, boleh kan ?

Bagaimanapun juga, aku masih ingat jika aku ini adalah tunangannya.

_**To : Lee Sungmin**_

_**Messages :**_

_**Geurae.**_

_**Kita bertemu jam tujuh malam.**_

_**Tapi hanya sebentar saja.**_

_**Aku harus mengerjakan tugas.**_

Balasku.

Tak lama, pesan balasan darinya datang.

_**From : Lee Sungmin**_

_**Messages :**_

_**Ne, arraseo.**_

_**Gomawo.**_

_**Sampai jumpa jam tujuh.**_

Senyum tipis terukir diwajahku.

Sepertinya dia senang sekali.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diriku.

Jantungku, kenapa berdetak lebih kencang ?

Hei, apa yang terjadi denganku ?

***Author***

Sungmin mengeratkan jaket tebal yang dipakainya guna menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Malam ini, perasaan Sungmin bercampur jadi satu.

Antara gugup, senang, dan juga sedih.

Tak lama, seorang namja tampan bertubuh jangkung datang menghampirinya.

Seungmin tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya.

" Annyeong Kyu. " sapanya lembut.

Namun hanya dibalas anggukkan dari Kyuhyun.

" Hm.. Kyu, malam ini, bisa aku menghabiskan waktu bersamamu di Taman Hiburan ? " tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut.

" Bukankah sudah kubilang aku harus mengerjakan tugas ? Sudah pasti tak bisa. " jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

" Jebal Kyu.. Aku janji, tidak akan meminta yang macam-macam padamu. Jebal Kyu.. Mau ya.. " pinta Sungmin memelas.

Namun Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya.

" Hh~.. Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku minta tolong pada Siwon oppa saja untuk menemaniku. " ucap Sungmin lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya.

Dikeluarkannya ponsel pink miliknya dan mulai memencet beberapa angka.

Saat ingin mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menahannya.

" Apa yang mau kau lakukan ? " tanya Kyuhyun tajam.

" Mau menghubungi Siwon oppa. " jawab Sungmin polos.

Seketika itu juga, ada perasaan kesal yang menjalar pada diri Kyuhyun.

" Bukankah kau bilang ingin pergi denganku ? Kenapa malah meneleponnya ? " tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tak suka.

" Kau bilang kau harus mengerjakan tugas. " jawab Sungmin sekenanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesal.

" Ya sudah, aku akan menemanimu. Cepat masukkan kembali ponselmu atau aku berubah pikiran. " ancam Kyuhyun yang saat itu juga mampu membuat hati Sungmin tersenyum senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh tepat.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru saja melangkah pulang.

Sungmin pulang tidak dengan tangan kosong.

Ditangannya, terlihat boneka kelinci yang berukuran besar.

Sepanjang jalan, tak henti-hentinya Sungmin bergumam sendiri pada boneka barunya itu, yang didapat oleh Kyuhyun sewaktu memenangkan permainan tadi.

Senyum terus saja menghiasi diwajah cantik Sungmin.

Sementara Kyuhyun ?

Sedari tadi, kedua matanya melirik pada Sungmin.

Dan secara tak sadar, mampu membuatnya tersenyum.

Setelah berjalan selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, mereka sampai didepan rumah minimalis bertingkat dua milik keluarga Lee.

" Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah.. " ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

Bisa dibilang, hari ini dia sangat senang.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. " Masuklah. Aku pulang dulu. " ucapnya lalu berbalik dan hendak melangkah.

" Kyuhyun-ah. " panggil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan memutar kembali tubuhnya menatap Sungmin.

Dari tatapannya, dia seakan bertanya ' ada apa lagi ? ' .

" Ng~ .. Itu.. Bo-Bolehkah aku memelukmu ? Aku janji, ini adalah permintaan pertama dan terakhir dariku. Setelah itu, aku tak akan meminta apapun lagi darimu selamanya. " ujar Sungmin memberanikan diri.

" Aku harus segera pulang. Kau masuklah. " jawab Kyuhyun, yang tanpa disadarinya membuat hati Sungmin kembali terasa sakit.

Sungmin tersenyum memaksa.

" Ka-Kalau begitu.. Gomawo sudah mau menemaniku malam ini. Boneka ini, akan ku jaga sampai nafas terakhirku. Semoga kau bahagia Kyu. Saranghae.. " jelas Sungmin sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Kyuhyun terpaku ditempatnya.

Entah kenapa mendengar perkataan Sungmin tadi, membuat hatinya juga terasa sakit.

" Apa maksud ucapan dan senyumnya itu ? " tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Minnie, kau sudah pulang. " ucap Leeteuk saat Sungmin baru saja memasukki rumahnya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Boneka ini dari Kyuhyun ? " tanya Leeteuk seraya menunjuk boneka yang tengah dipeluk erat oleh Sungmin.

" Ne. Eomma, aku naik dulu. Aku ingin istirahat. Aku lelah. " jawab Sungmin.

Leeteuk mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan sayang lalu mengangguk pelan.

Sungmin segera melangkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

Namun baru lima langkah dia berjalan, rasa sakit itu kembali datang.

Darah segar juga keluar dari hidungnya.

" Sungmin-ah, gwaenchana ? " tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

Sungmin mengangguk dan menyeka hidungnya.

" Akh..! " pekiknya kesakitan.

Kedua matanya terpejam erat.

" Minnie.. Yeobo kemari..! " teriak Leeteuk kepada Kangin yang saat itu sedang berada didapur.

Mendengar panggilan itu, Kangin segera keluar.

Setelah melihat penyebab istrinya berteriak memanggil dirinya, Kangin berlari kecil menghampiri Leeteuk dan Sungmin.

" Chagi gwaenchana ? " tanya Kangin cemas.

Tangannya mengusap-usap tengkuk Sungmin yang kini tengah memuntahkah darah.

Sementara Leeteuk, kini dirinya tengah menahan tangis.

" Uhuk..Uhuk.. Ugh~ .. Appa.. " panggil Sungmin ditengah rintihannya.

" Ne. Neomu apha, eoh ? " tanya Kangin.

Belum sempat menjawab, Sungmin kembali pingsan.

Dan itu membuat kedua orang tuanya semakin panik.

" Kita bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit. " ucap Kangin lalu menggendong Sungmin menuju mobil.

Leeteuk dengan sigap membukakan pintu mobil tersebut untuk membantu suaminya memasukkan Sungmin ke dalam.

Leetuk duduk dibelakang menemani Sungmin. Sementara Kangin yang memegang kemudi.

Dengan cepat Kangin menancap gas dan melajukan mobilnya menuju Rumah Sakit.

* * *

**TBC.  
Annyeong yeorobun ^^  
Chapter 7 update^^  
Tapi mianhae, aku gk bisa balas review kalian satu-satu :(  
Jinjja mianhae.. #BOW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Just One Day**

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Other Cast : KangTeuk, (Appa dan Eomma Sungmin ), HanChul ( Appa dan Eomma Kyuhyun ), YeWook, Siwon, Seohyun.**

**Genre : GS, Angst, Friendship ( Maybe ) .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Siwon POV***

Aku menatap Kangin appa dan Teukkie eomma secara bergantian.

Saat ini, kami sedang berada diruang kerjaku.

Rasa cemas dan takut terlihat jelas diwajah mereka.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak.

" Minnie.. Saat ini, penyakitnya sudah menyebar. " ucapku membuka percakapan kami.

" Nde ? " sahut Kangin appa dan Teukkie eomma bersamaan.

" Kanker yang dideritanya sudah menyebar keseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Jika dilakukan kemoteraphy'pun kurasa sudah terlambat eomma, appa. Jadi, kemungkinan Minnie sembuh, kita hanya mengharapkan keajaiban saja. " jelasku.

Ya, Sungmin saat ini kembali dirawat di Rumah Sakit tempatku bekerja.

Tapi keadaannya kali ini sangat berbeda.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, dia dibawa ke Rumah Sakit dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang.. cukup membuatku terkejut.

Bajunya dipenuhi dengan noda darah.

Belum lagi, darah segar yang mengalir dihidungnya.

Dan sekarang, Sungmin sedang koma.

Entah apa yang harus kulakukan lagi saat ini.

Semua pengobatan yang dilakukan untuknya saja sudah sangat percuma.

Mianhae Teukkie eomma, Kangin appa.

Aku bukan dokter sekaligus kakak angkat yang baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Sungmin.

Dia masih belum sadar.

Kutarik kursi yang berada disamping ranjangnya, lalu duduk disana.

Kutatap wajah pucatnya.

Tiba-tiba, kejadian lima tahun lalu kembali berputar di otakku.

Kejadian dimana yeoja yang sangat kucintai meninggal karena penyakit kanker yang dideritanya.

Kanker yang dideritanya, sama dengan kanker yang diderita oleh Sungmin.

Dan sekarang, aku tak ingin kehilangan kembali orang yang sangat kusayangi.

Aku tak ingin.

" Sungmin-ah.. " lirihku dan menggenggam tangan kirinya.

" Cepatlah sadar. Kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya kami padamu ? Kami sangat menyayangi'mu. Aku mohon cepatlah sadar dan perlihatkan lagi senyum manis'mu pada kami. " ucapku sambil menahan tangis.

Aku tak kuat melihatnya menderita begini ?

Kenapa orang yang sangat kusayangi harus memilikki penyakit itu ?

***Author POV***

Ini sudah menginjak hari ketujuh Sungmin dirawat.

Tapi selama itu, Sungmin tak kunjung membuka matanya.

Kedua orang tuanya selalu menjenguknya bahkan menginap.

Yesung dan Ryeowook juga setiap hari menyempatkan waktu mereka untuk melihat keadaan Sungmin.

Heechul dan Hangeng, sepasang suami istri itu juga datang.

Tapi tentu saja secara diam-diam, agar Kyuhyun tak mengetahuinya.

Ya, selama ini, Heechul dan Hangeng memang mengetahui penyakit Sungmin.

Dan karena hal itu juga mereka menjodohkan anaknya.

Namun selain itu, mereka sangatlah menyayangi Sungmin, terutama Heechul yang sangat menginginkan seorang anak perempuan.

Sementara Kyuhyun ?

Dia sama sekali tak tahu jika Sungmin dirawat di Rumah Sakit.

Namja tampan itu sebenarnya mulai menyadari perasaannya pada Sungmin sejak malam dimana dia dan tunangannya itu kencan di Taman Hiburan.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa saat malam itu dia menolak untuk berpelukkan dengan Sungmin.

Itu semua dia lakukan karena harga dirinya yang tinggi.

Pikirnya saat itu, tak mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tadinya bersikap dingin dihadapannya, menjadi lembut.

Mungkin itu akan sangat aneh jika terjadi.

Dan setelah lima hari terlewati tanpa Sungmin, dia merasa kehilangan dan sangat kacau.

Bahkan tak jarang dia menanyakan Sungmin kemana pada orang tua'nya atau sahabat-sahabat dekatnya.

Bukannya Heechul dan Hangeng tidak mengizinkannya untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin.

Tapi, itu semua mereka lakukan atas keinginan Sungmin sendiri.

Sungminlah yang meminta mereka untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Kyuhyun.

Jadi, setiap Kyuhyun bertanya pada mereka, mereka hanya menjawab tidak tahu.

Sedih sebenarnya membiarkan Kyuhyun seperti itu.

Tapi mau diapakan lagi ?

Mereka sudah berjanji pada Sungmin untuk tidak memberitahunya.

Lagipula, suatu saat nanti, Kyuhyun pasti akan tahu dengan sendirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Wookkie-ah.. Kumohon beritahu aku dimana Sungmin sekarang. " pinta Kyuhyun memelas.

Ryeowook yang sedang membaca itu menghela nafas pelan dan meletakkan bukunya disamping tas lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang bersujud memohon dihadapannya.

" Aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang oppa. Dan sekarang bangunlah, aku kesal mendapatkan tatapan meng'intimidasi dari setiap orang yang lewat disini. " jawab Ryeowook sesekali melirik mahasiswa yang berjalan melewati tempat mereka berada.

Tadinya, Ryeowook sedang asik membaca buku di taman kampus sebelum Kyuhyun datang dan mengganggu salah satu hobinya tersebut.

" Shireo. Aku tak akan bangun dari posisiku sebelum kau memberitahukannya. Kau itu kan sahabatnya Wookkie. Jadi kupikir, kau pasti tahu dimana dia berada sekarang. Kumohon Wookkie-ah.. " pinta Kyuhyun lagi.

Kali ini sambil menggenggam tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang mendapat perlakuan itu, tentu saja sangat risih.

Lihatlah, semua orang yang lewat dihadapan mereka kini menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan seakan-akan dia adalah yeoja jahat yang tak mau menerima pernyataan namja didepannya.

Dan belum lagi, jika Yesung melihatnya bagaimana ?

Yesung itu adalah tipe namja yang pen'cemburu.

" Oppa, lepaskan tanganmu itu. Aku takut nanti jika Ye- "

" YA ! CHO KYUHYUN LEPASKAN TANGANMU ITU ! " belum sempat Ryeowook menuntaskan ucapannya, suara Yesung sudah memotongnya duluan.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang kini sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan tatapan tajam pada Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mendesah pelan.

Jika sudah seperti ini, urusannya akan semakin berat saja.

" Lepaskan genggamanmu dari kekasihku sebelum aku menendangmu ! " ancam Yesung sambil berusaha melepas genggaman Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

Setelah terlepas, Yesung segera memeluk Ryeowook dari samping kiri dengan sangat possesive.

" Gwaenchana ? " tanya Yesung.

" Kau berlebihan oppa. Aku tidak apa-apa. " jawab Ryeowook.

" Yesung-ah, kau pasti tahu kan dimana Sungmin berada ? Kumohon beritahu aku. " pinta Kyuhyun memelas yang kali ini ditujukan pada Yesung.

Yesung melepas pelukkannya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang kini telah berdiri dihadapannya.

" Nde ? " sahutnya.

" Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin. Kumohon.. "

Yesung menatap Ryeowook sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

" Nan.. Mollaseo. Jinjja mollaseo Kyu. Jika aku tahu'pun, aku sudah akan memberitahunya padamu. Wookkie juga sudah menanyakannya pada Lee ahjumma, tapi jawabannya sama sekali tak memuaskan. Ditelepon'pun, nomornya tak aktif. Jadi, kami benar-benar tidak tahu. " jawab Yesung yang tentu saja berbohong.

" Ne, oppa. Bersabarlah, geurigo.. Mianhae.. " ucap Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya menarik Yesung untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini terduduk lemas di halaman kampusnya.

***Yesung POV***

" Chagi-ah.. Apa yang kita lakukan ini tidaklah kejam ? Lihatlah, dia bahkan sangat tersiksa jauh dari Sungmin. " ucapku pada Wookkie, seorang kekasihku yang sedang berdiri disamping kananku.

Kudengar dirinya menghela nafas pelan.

" Molla. Yang jelas, bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk merahasiakan hal ini darinya ? " jawabnya.

Aku beralih menoleh menatapnya yang sedang melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu.

Saat ini, kami sedang berada dibalkon kampus lantai tiga.

Sudah setengah jam kami memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari atas sini.

Tapi hasilnya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Dia terus saja terduduk dihalaman kampus yang dipenuhi dengan rumput hijau, sambil menatap kosong ke depan.

Dan dapat kutebak, dia pasti sedang memikirkan Sungmin yang saat ini sedang berjuang mempertahankan hidupnya.

Sedih memang melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ?

Sungminlah yang menyuruh kami untuk tidak memberitahunya.

" Tapi, sampai kapan kita harus menyembunyikan hal ini darinya ? Aku sedih jika setiap hari harus melihatnya seperti itu. " ucapku lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

" Molla oppa. Tapi yang pasti, aku juga sedih melihatnya begitu. " jawabnya lirih.

Bingung.

Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang.

Ya Tuhan..

Apa yang harus kulakukan ?

Kyuhyun temanku, dan aku tak mungkin terus membuatnya seperti ini.

***Author POV***

Sepasang suami istri itu melangkah memasukki ruangan bernuansa putih.

Mereka mendekat ke arah sang anak yang masih saja tertidur.

Leeteuk –sang istri- duduk dikursi kosong yang berada disamping ranjang.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin yang terbebas dari jarum infus.

Dia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sendunya.

Bahkan, matanya terlihat bengkak dan sembab karena terus menangis.

" Yeobo, aku keluar sebentar untuk mencari kopi. Apa kau mau ? " tanya Kangin seraya memegang kedua bahu Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menggeleng tanpa menoleh pada Kangin.

" Ya sudah. Aku keluar dulu. " ucap Kangin lalu melangkah keluar.

" Sungmin-ah.. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, hm ? Kapan kau akan bangun ? Eomma dan appa sangat merindukanmu. Kami rindu kau yang selalu bermanja-manja dengan kami. Kami rindu kau yang selalu bercanda dengan kami. Kami rindu kecupan'mu yang selalu kau berikan pada kami di pagi hari. Kami rindu suaramu. Kami rindu... Senyumanmu Sungmin-ah.. Hiks.. Irreona.. Jebal.. Jangan membuat eomma dan appa ketakutan seperti ini.. Hiks.. " ujar Leeteuk yang mulai terisak.

Srek.

Leeteuk berhenti menangis ketika merasakan tangan Sungmin yang digenggamnya bergerak sedikit.

Lagi, jari Sungmin kembali bergerak.

" S-Sungmin-ah.. Kau sadar ? Sungmin-ah.. " panggil Leeteuk sambil menggenggam kembali tangan mungil tersebut.

Kedua mata Sungmin yang terpejam sedikit bergerak, lalu secara perlahan terbuka.

" Sungmin-ah..! Sungmin-ah, kau sudah sadar chagi ? Chakkaman, eomma akan panggil Siwon sebentar. "

Dengan segera Leeteuk berlari keluar menuju ruangan Siwon yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamar rawat Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian, Leeteuk kembali bersama Siwon yang sudah siap dengan stetoskopnya.

Beberapa suster juga ikut dibelakang mereka.

Dengan sigap Siwon memeriksa Sungmin.

Disela pemeriksaannya, senyum terukir diwajahnya.

Dia menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menatap Leeteuk.

" Sungmin, kondisinya saat ini bisa dibilang membaik. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya. yah, meskipun begitu, tetap saja kita harus bersyukur akhirnya Sungmin kembali sadar. " jelas Siwon dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang.

Leeteuk mendesah lega.

" Teukkie eomma, kalau begitu, aku kembali dulu. Jika eomma membutuhkanku, panggil aku saja. " ucap Siwon lalu melangkah keluar setelah mendapat anggukkan dari Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mendekati Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya.

" Eomma.. " panggil Sungmin dengan suaranya yang serak.

Leeteuk mengangguk dan mengelus lembut kepala Sungmin.

" Ne. Eomma senang akhirnya kau sadar. "

" Yeobo.. Bagaimana keadaan.. Sungmin-ah..! " pekik Kangin begitu memasukki kamar rawat anaknya.

Dia segera berlari kecil begitu mendapati Sungmin sudah membuka kembali kedua matanya.

Diletakkannya se'cup kopi kecil yang tadi didapatnya diluar, pada meja kecil disamping ranjang Sungmin.

" Sungmin-ah.. Kau sudah sadar ? " tanya Kangin sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kangin dengan kedua matanya yang sendu, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Kangin tersenyum lega.

Kedua mata Sungmin menatap ke sekeliling.

Diruangan itu, hanya ada dirinya dan juga kedua orang tuanya.

" Eomma... Kyu oppa... Ba-bagaimana.. Kabarnya ? " tanya Sungmin dengan pelan.

Keadaannya yang baru saja tersadar dari koma, membuat suaranya belum bisa terdengar dengan jelas.

" Hm.. Kyuhyun.. Dia.. Baik-baik saja Minnie. " jawab Leeteuk terbata.

" Baguslah. Geun-Geundae, apa.. Kyu oppa tahu.. Keadaanku sekarang ? " tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kangin menggeleng. " Ahni Minnie-ah. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu. "

Bisa didengar Sungmin menghela nafas lega.

" Eomma. " panggil Sungmin.

" Ne ? "

" Aku.. Butuh bantuan eomma. " ucap Sungmin.

Leeteuk tersenyum.

" Apa itu ? "

" Eomma tahu.. Boneka kelinci besar yang.. Waktu itu aku bawa pulang ? " tanya Sungmin.

Leeteuk mencoba mengingatnya, lalu kemudian mengangguk.

" Ne, boneka itu eomma simpan di kamarmu. Ada apa dengan boneka itu ? " tanya Leeteuk bingung.

" Bisakah.. Eomma dan appa.. Membawanya kemari ? Aku ingin.. Memeluknya. " jawab Sungmin.

Mendengar itu, Leeteuk menatap Kangin sejenak seakan meminta izin.

Kangin yang mengerti tatapan istrinya, mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

" Geurae. Eomma dan appa akan mengambilnya. Tapi, sebelumnya eomma akan meminta tolong pada Yesung dan Wookkie untuk menemanimu disini. Chakkamannyo. " ujar Leeteuk lalu mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari dalam tas dan segera menghubungi Yesung.

***Ryeowook POV***

Kutatap Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum padaku.

Wajahnya yang terlihat sangat pucat sama sekali tidak menghalangi kecantikkannya.

Aku senang. Sangat senang saat mendengar dari Teukkie ahjumma bahwa Sungmin sudah sadar dari koma'nya.

Sekarang, perasaan takut itu hilang entah kemana.

" Wookkie-ah.. " panggilnya dengan suara serak.

" Ne ? " sahutku.

" Kyu oppa.. Dia- "

" Kau masih belum pulih benar Sungmin-ah. Jadi lebih baik, istirahat saja dulu. Ne. " ucapku memotong perkatannya.

Dia menggeleng pelan.

" Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apa dia.. Sehat-sehat saja ? " tanyanya.

Miris sekali mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Apa yang harus kujawab ?

Jika aku bilang dia menderita karena jauh darinya, aku takut kondisinya kembali memburuk.

" Dia tidak baik Sungmin-ah. " celetuk Yesung oppa yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakangku.

" Oppa ! " bentakku.

Kulihat Yesung oppa menatapku. " Kita harus memberitahukan hal ini padanya. "

" Tapi Sungmin- "

" Gwaenchana Wookkie. Oppa, boleh lanjutkan perkataan oppa tadi. " ucap Sungmin.

Aku menatap Yesung oppa tajam.

Awas saja jika keadaan Sungmin memburuk lagi.

" Sudah beberapa hari ini dia selalu menanyakan keberadaanmu. Keadaannya sangat kacau Sungmin-ah. Dia juga terlihat kurus. Aku yakin, makan'pun dia tidak teratur. Dia selalu memikirkanmu. Beberapa kali aku memergokki dia sedang melamun. Atau bahkan menangis. Dia merindukanmu Sungmin. Haruskah kita terus merahasiakan hal ini darinya ? Aku.. Tak tega. " jelas Yesung oppa.

Dapat kulihat kedua mata Sungmin mulai memerah menahan tangis.

Aku tahu. Sangat tahu, jika Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun oppa.

Mungkin melebihi cintanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi aku juga tidak bodoh jika selama ini Sungmin tersiksa karena sikap Kyuhyun oppa padanya.

Aku mengetahui hal itu saat aku tak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan mereka dimalam hari setelah pesta pertunangan mereka.

**_Flashback ON Still Ryeowook POV_**

Ting..Tong..

Aku memencet bel rumah minimalis yang berada didepanku dengan sekali tekan.

Lalu tak lama, pintu ber'cat putih itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita cantik paruh baya keluar dari dalam rumah tersebut.

" Annyeong Teukkie ahjumma. " sapaku sambil tersenyum.

Teukkie ahjumma –eomma dari Sungmin- membalas senyumanku tak kalah lembutnya.

" Ada apa Wookkie-ah ? " tanya Teukkie ahjumma.

" Begini ahjumma. Mian aku datang lagi malam-malam. Dompetku sepertinya terjatuh di halaman belakang, tempat pesta pertunangan tadi. Jadi, saya ingin mencarinya. " ujarku.

" Ne. Kalau begitu, masuk saja. Perlu ahjumma bantu ? " tawar Teukkie ahjumma.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

" Gwaenchana ahjumma. Biar aku saja yang mencarinya. " ucapku lalu masuk dan menuju halaman belakang rumah.

Sesampainya disana, kedua mataku mendapati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang duduk berdua di kursi yang berada dihalaman ini.

Karena sedikit penasaran, aku'pun memutuskan untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Aku ingin, dihadapan eomma, appa, Teukkie eommonim, dan juga Kangin abonim, sikap kita harus selayaknya sepasanga kekasih. Selebihnya, kau harus menjauh dariku. Tak peduli itu dikampus sekalipun. Arra ? "

DEG !

Kyuhyun…

Apa maksud ucapannya itu ?

Apa jangan-jangan dia…

Dengan cepat aku kembali masuk ke dalam dan menemui Teukkie ahjumma.

" A-Ahjumma, aku.. Permisi pamit pulang. Do-Dompetnya sudah kutemukan. Gamsahamnida ahjumma. Annyeong. " pamitku tanpa melakukan jeda kalimat.

Aku terlalu terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

Bagaimana bias dia..

Aissh~

**_Flashback Off Still Ryeowook POV_**

" Jebal.. Sampai kapanpun.. Jangan beritahukan hal ini darinya. " ujar Sungmin.

Aku hanya menghela nafas berat.

" Ne. Kami janji akan merahasiakan hal ini. " ucapku.

***Kyuhyun POV***

Aargh !

Entah harus kemana lagi aku mencari Sungmin.

Dan entah pada siapa lagi aku menanyakan keberadaannya.

Aku kacau tanpanya.

Aku kehilangan dan aku menyesal.

Kehilangan ? Menyesal ?

Ya. Dua hal itulah yang sekarang ini sedang melanda hidupku.

Jika kalian ingin tertawa atau mencaciku, silahkan. Mungkin aku memang pantas mendapatkannya, atau mungkin lebih.

Aku mencintainya, aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

Aku ingin melepas rindu ini dan mengatakan maaf padanya.

Aku juga ingin mengatakan jika aku mencintainya.

Tapi hal apa lagi yang bias kulakukan sekarang ?

Segala usaha telah kucoba.

Bertanya pada semua orang terdekatnya'pun sudah.

Namun hasilnya nihil.

" Sungmin-ah.. Apa kau marah padaku hingga kau menhilang seperti ini ? " tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Ya Tuhan..

Aku berharap besok aku bias bertemu dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC..  
Chapter 8 Update^^  
Yang kemarim udah review gomawo^^  
Yang udah kubuat nangis.. Mianhae chinguya T_T  
Hiks..Hikss..  
Tapi mian, ne. Gak bisa review satu-satu..  
Hehe..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Just One Day**

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Other Cast : KangTeuk, (Appa dan Eomma Sungmin ), HanChul ( Appa dan Eomma Kyuhyun ), YeWook, Siwon, Seohyun.**

**Genre : GS, Angst, Friendship ( Maybe ) .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Author POV***

Sore ini, Sungmin terlihat duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil memeluk boneka kelinci besar yang tadi dibawa oleh Leeteuk dan Kangin.

Wajahnya masih sangat pucat meskipun dia telah sedikit membaik saat ini.

Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong dan pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

Apa benar yang dikatakan Yesung tadi ?

Apa benar Kyuhyun kacau semenjak dia dirawat ?

Apakah Kyuhyun mulai mencintainya sekarang ?

Hanya pertanyaan itu yang terulang di benaknya.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Pikirannya buyar saat pintu kamar rawatnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

Dia menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut.

" Ne..! Masuk..! " sahutnya sedikit keras agar orang tersebut dapat mendengarnya.

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Heechul dan Hangeng masuk sambil tersenyum menatap ke arahnya.

" Annyeong Sungmin-ah.. Bagaimana kabarmu saat ini ? " tanya Heechul seraya mendekati Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Hangeng yang habis menutup pintu kembali, mengikuti Heechul dari belakang.

" Baik eommonim. Eommonim dan abonim sendiri bagaimana ? " Sungmin balik bertanya.

" Kami baik Sungmin-ah. Wuahh.. Boneka'mu besar sekali. Kau dapat darimana ? " tanya Hangeng sambil menyentuh boneka kelinci yang masih dipeluk oleh sang empunya.

" Ini.. Dari Kyu oppa.. " jawab Sungmin dengan pelan.

Heechul dan Hangeng terdiam melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berubah.

" Eommonim.. Bagaimana keadaan Kyu oppa ? Apa dia sehat ? " tanya Sungmin dengan pertanyaan yang sama saat dirinya bertanya pada Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Hanya sekedar ingin meyakinkan ucapan Yesung tadi padanya.

" Ng~ .. Kyuhyun.. Dia sehat Sungmin. " jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum memaksa.

Sungmin meletakkan boneka'nya disamping kanan dan beralih memegang kedua tangan Heechul.

" Kumohon jawab yang jujur eommonim. Apa dia baik-baik saja ? " tanya Sungmin –lagi- .

Heechul menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Sungmin dengan sendu.

" Kyuhyun.. Dia.. Sebenarnya tidak baik Sungmin-ah. " jawab Heechul.

" Wae ? Apa dia sakit ? " tanya Sungmin berusaha tetap tenang.

" Ne. Dia sakit Sungmin-ah. Hatinya sakit. " ucap Heechul dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

" Dia.. Selalu menanyakan keberadaanmu. Dia selalu berusaha mencarimu. Dia bilang, dia merasa kehilanganmu. Dia juga bilang, jika dia sudah menemukanmu, dia akan meminta maaf sebanyak yang kau mau, lalu menyatakan cintanya padamu dan memperbaikki hubungan kalian. Memulai semuanya lagi dari awal. Keadaannya sangat kacau. Tak jarang kami melihatnya sedang menangis dikamarnya, atau sekedar melamun. Makan'pun dia tidak teratur. Dia.. Merindukanmu Sungmin-ah.. Hiks.. Jebal.. Hiks.. Bertemulah dengannya. " jelas Heechul.

Pertahanannya runtuh sudah.

Mengingat kondisi dan perjuangan anaknya untuk menemui Sungmin, membuat hatinya teriris.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya, hanya bisa menahan tangis.

' Ternyata benar. ' batin Sungmin.

Ada perasaan senang saat mengetahui Kyuhyun mulai mencintainya.

Tapi disisi lain, ada juga perasaan sakit.

Bahkan rasa sakit itu jauh lebih mendominasi dibanding rasa senangnya.

" Eo-eommonim.. Pertama, aku.. ingin minta maaf jika karena diriku, Kyu oppa menjadi seperti itu. Dan yang kedua, aku ingin.. eommonim dan juga abonim, jangan bilang apapun tentang diriku. " ucap Sungmin.

" Tapi Sungmin-ah.. Kyuhyun- "

" Biar aku saja abonim. Biar aku saja yang mengatakannya. " ujar Sungmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun.

" Nde ? " sahut Heechul tak percaya.

Sungmin tersenyum. " Ne eommonim. Aku yang akan menjelaskannya secara langsung. Mendengar ucapan eommonim tadi, jujur membuatku merasa.. senang. Tapi, hatiku juga sakit. Sakit mengetahui Kyuhyun seperti itu dan sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa.. dia yang mulai mencintaiku disaat aku akan pergi sebentar lagi. "

" Sungmin-ah.. "

" Makanya, besok aku akan mengatakan hal ini langsung padanya. Setidaknya, aku ingin melihat dirinya yang mungkin untuk.. terakhir kalinya. " jelas Sungmin yang semakin membuat Heechul menangis kencang.

" Sungmin-ah.. Kau akan sembuh. Percaya itu. " ujar Hangeng seraya mengelus kedua pundak Heechul.

' Ya, sembuh. Aku memang percaya jika aku akan.. 'sembuh' ' gumam Sungmin dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Oppa.. Aku mohon.. Boleh ya. Jebal.. " mohon Sungmin pada Siwon yang saat ini sedang duduk disampingnya.

Siwon menatap Sungmin tajam.

" Tidak Minnie-ah. Kau belum pulih benar. " jawab Siwon.

" Issh~ .. Oppa, sekali ini saja ya. " ucap Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes'nya.

Siwon menggeleng. " Tidak mempan Minnie. Kau harus istirahat. "

" Tapi aku ingin bertemu Kyu oppa. " pinta Sungmin lagi.

" Oppa bilang tidak Sungmin. Kau bisa bertemu dengannya setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit. Kalau begitu, oppa kembali dulu. " ujar Siwon lalu bangkit berdiri.

" Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setidaknya aku ingin bertemu dengannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setelah itu, aku janji tak akan lagi menemui'nya. Dan anggap saja, ini adalah permintaan terakhirku padamu oppa. " jelas Sungmin yang membuat Siwon mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah.

Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sungmin.

" Oppa tak suka kau berbicara seperti itu Minnie. Bicaralah dengan kata-kata yang wajar. "

" Makanya izinkan aku bertemu dengannya. Oppa tega padaku ? Aku rindu padanya. "

Siwon terdiam, dan menimbang-nimbang permintaan Sungmin.

" Hhh~ .. Setelah menemuinya, kau harus kembali ke sini dan istirahat. " ucap Siwon.

Seketika itu juga, senyum terlihat menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

" Gomawo oppa. Geundae, boleh aku meminjam dapur rumah sakit ini ? " tanya Sungmin dengan kedua mata yang berbinar.

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

" Untuk apa ? " tanyanya.

" Aku ingin membuatkan Kyu oppa bekal. Dia kan belum merasakan masakan buatanku. " jawab Sungmin.

" Tapi, bahan makanannya ? "

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengambil plastik putih besar yang berisi sayuran dan juga lauk dan menunjukkannya pada Siwon dari kolong ranjangnya.

Sementara Siwon menatapnya tak percaya.

" Da-Darimana kau mendapatkan itu ? " tanya Siwon seraya menunjuk plastik yang dipegang Sungmin.

Tak mungkin kan Sungmin pergi keluar tanpa sepengetahuan suster yang berjaga ?

Selain itu, kondisi tubuhnya juga masih tidak memungkinkannya untuk beraktivitas.

" Hehe.. Tadi aku minta tolong pada suster Jung. Suster yang biasa memeriksaku. Aku meminta tolong padanya untuk membelikan ini. Jadi bagaimana ? Boleh kan aku meminjam dapurnya ? "

Siwon terkekeh pelan.

Ternyata, Sungmin memang yeoja yang benar-benar sangat cerdas.

" Geurae. Tapi, jika kau merasa lelah, jangan dipaksakan. Arra ? "

Sungmin mengangguk senang.

Akhirnya besok dia bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

***Kyuhyun POV***

" Eomma, apa yang kau lakukan ? " tanyaku kesal saat eomma dengan paksa menyeretku keluar kamar.

Oh ayolah..

Ini hari Sabtu.

Kampusku libur hari ini dan seharusnya aku masih tertidur pulas di kasur kesayanganku.

Belum lagi aku harus menenangkan pikiranku agar bisa menemukan cara untuk menemui Sungmin.

Tapi apa yang dilakukan eomma padaku.

Tadi pagi, eomma membangunkanku, menyuruhku mandi cepat dan memakai pakaian baru yang eomma beli kemarin.

Lalu sekarang, eomma menyeretku keluar.

Eomma berhenti melangkah lalu menatapku tajam.

" Diamlah sedikit Kyu. Nanti kau juga akan tahu. "

Dan ya, satu lagi.

Setiap aku melontarkan pertanyaan, eomma pasti akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama.

" Geundae eomma- "

" Jika tidak maka aku akan menghentikan fasilitas yang kau dapat dari eomma dan appa selamanya. Juga, semua game milik'mu akan eomma bakar. " ancam eomma memotong cepat perkataanku.

Baiklah, mungkin aku memang harus diam.

Jika eomma sudah mengancam begitu, aku tak mungkin bisa berkutik.

Karena ucapan yang tadinya hanya berupa ancaman itu bisa saja menjadi kenyataan.

Bagaimana'pun juga, aku masih sayang dengan semua fasilitas yang ku dapat terutama game.

Game adalah benda yang paling kusayangi.

Setelah sampai di teras rumah, aku mengernyit bingung saat melihat appa berdiri disamping mobil Hyundai hitam milikku.

" Eoh ? Kau sudah siap rupanya Kyu. " ucap appa sambil tersenyum padaku.

Dan hal ini, tentu menambah rasa penasaranku.

Apa sih yang mereka rencanakan ?

" Eomma, appa. Sebenarnya ini ada apa ? Kenapa kalian terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku ? " tanyaku heran.

Kulihat appa mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam saku kemeja kantornya dan menyerahkannya padaku.

Kuambil kertas itu dari tangan appa dan membacanya.

Sebuah alamat ?

" Pergilah ke alamat yang tertera disana, dan kau akan menemukan jawabannya. " ucap appa sambil menepuk pundak kananku.

" Nde ? " sahutku.

" Ne, yang dikatakan appa itu benar. Pergilah kesana dan jangan membuat masalah lagi. Jangan sampai kau kehilangan kesempatan ini. Arra ? Sekarang, masuk ke mobilmu. " ucap eomma seraya menyeretku lagi untuk memasukki mobil.

Eomma membukakan pintu mobil kemudi dan mendorongku pelan.

Aku masuk dan menatap eomma yang sedang menutup pintu mobilku.

" Fighting..! " ucap eomma dengan tangan kanan yang dikepalkan dan diangkat.

Aku hanya mengangguk meskipun tak mengerti maksud dan rencana mereka ini.

Aku'pun mulai menyalakan mesin mobil lalu menancap gas, menuju alamat yang tertera di kertas itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam menuju Busan, akhirnya aku sampai ditempat yang dimaksud oleh eomma dan appa.

Sebuah villa kecil dengan halaman yang luas didepannya.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di luar halaman villa tersebut dan segera keluar.

Dengan rasa penasaran, aku melangkah masuk menuju villa ber'cat pink itu.

" Apa eomma dan appa tidak ada kerjaan lain selain menyuruhku ke tempat yang sepi begini ? " gumamku.

Aku berhenti saat sudah sampai didepan pintu.

Kuraih knop pintu itu lalu masuk ke dalam.

Dari luar memang terlihat biasa saja.

Tapi lihat didalamnya.

Semua barang tersimpan sangat rapi.

Villa ini juga terlihat bersih. Mungkin pemiliknya rajin membersihkan villa ini.

Kedua mataku tertuju pada sebuah foto yang terletak di meja panjang.

Kuraih foto itu dan melihatnya.

Seorang yeoja kecil yang memakai gaun putih, juga rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir dua.

Imut, itu menurutku.

Kuletakkan kembali foto itu ke asalnya.

Saat ingin menoleh ke arah lain, ekor mataku tak sengaja menangkap sebuah foto berukuran lumayan besar yang terpajang di dinding.

Aku mengetahui yeoja itu.

Bahkan mengenalnya.

Yeoja itu, yeoja yang menjadi objek foto itu..

" Sungmin-ah.. " gumamku menyebut namanya.

Rasa rindu itu kembali membuncah saat melihat foto dirinya.

Cantik, dia sangat cantik di foto itu.

Yah, walaupun lebih cantik melihatnya secara langsung.

Aku tersnyum tipis lalu mengalihkan pandanganku menuju pintu besar yang terbuat dari kaca.

Pintu itu merupakan pintu yang menghubungkan rumah ini menuju halaman belakang.

Aku berjalan mendekat dan membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Itu kesan pertamaku saat melihat halaman belakang yang dipenuhi rumput hijau dan beberapa bunga yang tertanam di dalam pot'nya.

Jangan lupakan beberapa pohon besar dan sangat rindang yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang pagar.

Pandanganku terhenti saat melihat seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk membelakangi'ku di salah satu ayunan, yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Yeoja itu memakai jaket pink sedikit tebal dan celana jeans biru.

Rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang, dibiarkan olehnya tertiup angin.

Aku mendekatinya dengan perasaan sedikit ragu.

Setelah sampai dibelakangnya, kutepuk pundak kirinya pelan.

Yeoja itu menoleh.

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat mengetahui siapa dirinya.

Yeoja yang selama ini kurindukan.

Yeoja yang selama ini ku cari.

Dan yeoja yang beberapa hari ini telah membuatku gila karena'nya.

Sekarang berada didepanku, sambil tersenyum.

" S-Sungmin-ah.. " panggilku.

Sungmin.

Ya, Sungmin. Dia disini sekarang.

Berdiri dihadapanku dengan senyum manis yang terlukis indah di wajah cantiknya.

" Annyeong Kyu.. Bagaimana kabarmu ? " tanyanya.

Aku berlari kecil menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat.

Aku merindukannya.

Sangat merindukannya.

Kurasakan kedua tangannya membalas pelukkanku.

" Sungmin-ah.. Bogoshipeo. Neomu bogoshipeoyo.. Kau kemana saja, hm ? " tanyaku tanpa melepas pelukkan kami.

Kuhirup wangi yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Wangi vanilla.

" Aku.. Hanya pergi sebentar. "

Kulepas pelukkanku dan menatap wajahnya lekat.

" Aku merindukanmu.. Tak tahukah kau jika aku selalu mencari'mu ? Menanyakan keberadaanmu pada semua orang terdekatmu. Kau sudah membuatku gila Sungmin-ah. Aku.. Mencintaimu. " ujarku.

" Nde ? " sahutnya.

Mungkin dia tak percaya jika aku mengucapkan kata itu padanya.

Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

_" Jangan sampai kau kehilangan kesempatan ini. "_

Tiba-tiba, ucapan eomma tadi pagi terngiang di otakku.

Baiklah, mulai sekarang, aku harus mengesampingkan harga diri'ku yang tinggi untuk saat ini.

Aku, harus mengucapkannya sekarang.

Kugenggam erat kedua tangannya.

" Saranghae. Naega jeongmal saranghae. Aku tahu mungkin aku adalah namja yang tak tahu diri, setelah sebelumnya aku selalu berbuat hal yang jahat padamu. Membentakmu, membuatmu menangis, selalu tidak menganggapmu. Bahkan, telah menyakiti hatimu. Tapi sekarang aku sadar Sungmin-ah. Aku mencintaimu. Aku menyadari perasaanku ini setelah malam dimana kita berkencan waktu itu. Senyummu saat itu, membuatku tidak bisa tidur dan selalu memikirkanmu. Mianhae Sungmin-ah. Mianhae. Apapun akan kulakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku. Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae. " jelasku.

Dapat kulihat dia menatap kedua bola mataku intens.

Lalu kembali menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca dan tersenyum.

" Arraseo. Aku memaafkanmu Kyu. Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun agar aku memaafkanmu. Kau hanya perlu mencintaiku Kyu. Dan itu tulus. Tanpa ada kepura-puraan. Aku ingin kau mencintai'ku, hingga aku sudah tak ada lagi nanti. Setelah itu, jadikanlah aku kenangan dalam hidupmu. Ne ? " jelasnya.

Entah aku harus menangis atau tersenyum karenanya.

Tapi, yang jelas aku bahagia sekarang karena dia telah memaafkanku.

Aku mengangguk lalu kembali memeluknya.

" Gomawo Sungmin-ah. Jeongmal gomawo. Kita mulai semuanya lagi dari awal. Dan aku janji, mulai hari ini aku tak akan menyakitimu. Saranghae.. " ujarku.

Kurasakan dia mengangguk pelan dalam pelukkanku.

" Kyu.. Bi-bisakah kau lepas pelukkanmu ini ? A-Aku sesak. " ucapnya.

Aku terkekeh pelan dan melepas pelukkanku, sesuai permintaannya.

" Satu lagi, mulai sekarang panggil aku oppa. " titahku.

" Bukankah kau sendiri yang melarangku untuk tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu ?"

" Issh~ .. Itu kan dulu. Sekarang, kau harus memanggilku seperti itu. Arra ? "

Kulihat dia terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

Kutangkupkan kedua pipinya dan mulai mencium bibirnya lembut.

Ciuman pertama'ku dengannya.

Setelah itu, kujauhkan kembali wajahku dan menatapnya.

Aku terkekeh saat melihat wajahnya yang memerah padam.

" Issh~ Geumanhe Cho Kyuhyun. " kesalnya.

" Haha.. Arra. Arra.. " ucapku seraya mencubit pipi kanannya gemas.

" Oppa ! Appo ! " ringisnya sambil memukul tangan'ku yang mencubit pipinya.

Setelah kulepas, dia mengusap-usap pipinya yang tadi ku cubit.

" Ah ! Aku hampir lupa. Oppa, aku masuk dulu sebentar. Jamshimannyo. " ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu berlari ke dalam.

Tak berapa lama, dia datang dengan menenteng sebuah tas yang lumayan besar.

" Itu apa ? " tanyaku.

Dia tersenyum.

" Oppa duduklah dulu. " ucapnya tanpa menggubris pertanyaanku.

Aku hanya menuruti perkataannya.

Duduk disebuah kursi yang berada dibawah pohon.

Kulihat dia mulai mengeluarkan isi tas itu.

" Bekal ? " tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk semangat.

" Buatanku. Kajja dicicipi. " ujarnya sambil menyodorkan satu kotak bekal padaku.

Aku menerimanya dan menatap isi bekalnya.

Semuanya terlihat enak, kecuali satu.

Yaitu sayur.

" Sesekali makanlah sayur itu. Bukankah kau tahu sendiri sayur adalah makanan yang menyehatkan ? " ujarnya yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

" Tapi bukankah kau tahu sendiri jika aku tak menyukai makanan hijau ini, eoh ? " ucapku tak mau kalah.

" Makanlah oppa. Setidaknya cicipi sedikit saja. Jika tidak enak, kau boleh untuk tidak memakannya. "

Aku terdiam.

Sedikit menimbang-nimbang ucapannya.

Lalu menatap kembali bekal yang kupegang ini.

Dengan ragu, aku mengambil sumpit dan mengarahkannya pada benda hijau tersebut.

Kubuka mulutku dan mulai memasukkan sayuran itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit kukunyah dan meresapi rasanya.

Yahh..

Lumayanlah.

Bukan karena masakkannya yang tak enak.

Tapi mungkin karena lidahku yang sedikit merasa asing jika mengunyah makanan itu.

" Eotthae ? Mashitayo ? " tanyanya antusias.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Kulihat dia tersenyum puas.

Senyumnya.. sungguh manis.

Betapa bodohnya aku selama ini hanya bisa membuatnya menangis.

" Kalau begitu, oppa habiskan ne ? Hitung-hitung untuk membuatmu tambah sehat. " ujarnya.

Sementara aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi'nya.

Dan setelah itu, keheningan menyelimuti kami.

Kami sibuk dengan makanan kami masing-masing.

***Sungmin POV***

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang sangat berharga bagiku.

Karena hari ini, hubungan'ku dengan Kyu oppa mulai membaik.

Dan sekarang, kami sedang berjalan bersama menyusuri pantai sambil bergandengan tangan.

" Oppa, kita duduk disini ne ? Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam disini. " ucapku memecah keheningan.

Kulihat dia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Kami'pun mulai duduk tanpa alas apapun.

Membiarkan pasir pantai putih yang mungkin akan mengotori celana kami nanti.

Kurasakan Kyu oppa melingkatkan tangan kirinya dipinggangku.

Aku menoleh melihatnya yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan.

Aku tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepalaku diatas bahunya lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengannya –menatap lurus ke depan- .

Tuhan, jika boleh aku meminta, biarkanlah moment ini menjadi moment yang paling indah disisa waktuku.

Tapi jika ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi, maka aku mohon, jangan biarkan ada seorang'pun yang membangunkanku dari tidurku.

Karena aku ingin, mimpi ini, menjadi satu-satunya mimpi yang dapat ku bawa hingga akhir nafasku nanti.

Tiba-tiba, kata-kata yang kuucapkan kemarin teringat olehku.

Kata-kata yang menjadi janjiku untuk menjelakasn semuanya pada Kyuhyun oppa.

Mungkin ini memang saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semua padanya.

" Oppa.. " panggilku pelan.

" Hm ? " sahutnya.

" Ada satu hal yang ingin ku jelaskan padamu. " ucapku.

" Apa itu ? " tanyanya.

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan menutup kedua mataku.

Berusaha untuk mengumpulkan segenap keberanianku.

Setelah merasa cukup, aku mulai membuka kembali kedua mataku.

" Aku.. sakit. " jawabku.

Dia mendorong tubuhku pelan dan menghadapkan tubuhku padanya.

" Arra. Mianhae.. Aku tahu kau sakit karenaku. Jadi- "

" Ahni.. Bukan sakit seperti itu maksudku oppa. " potongku cepat.

Kulihat dia mengernyit heran. " Lalu apa ? "

Aku menunduk, menatap pasir putih yang kami dudukki.

" Aku.. Sakit.. Leukimia oppa. " jawabku.

" Nde ? "

Dapat kurasakan kedua tangannya yang memegang bahuku melonggar.

Aku tersenyum dan mendongak untuk melihatnya yang sedang menatapku tak percaya.

" Ne. Aku sakit Leukimia. " ulangku.

" Gotjimal. Kau tahu leluconmu itu tidak lucu Lee Sungmin. " ujarnya tajam.

Aku menggeleng.

" Aku tak bohong. Aku berani bersumpah jika aku mengidap penyakit itu. Acute Myelogenous Leukemia. Itulah penyakit yang ku derita selama ini. Dan sebenarnya, selama satu minggu kemarin itu aku tak pegi. Aku dirawat di rumah sakit karena koma. " jelasku.

" Ta-tapi.. "

" Aku tahu oppa terkejut akan kata-kata ku ini. Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya oppa. Awalnya aku juga tak percaya dan tak menerima semuanya. Sampai akhirnya aku sadar, jika ini semua memang sudah takdirku. Entah aku harus bagaimana menghadapinya. Tapi yang pasti, aku akan menjalani semua ini dengan semangat dan senyuman. Selagi aku bisa. Dan yang terakhir, walaupun aku hidup dengan mengidap penyakit ini, aku akan membuat seluruh orang yang ku sayangi hidup bahagia. " jelasku lagi.

Aku menatapnya lekat dengan kedua mata yang menahan tangis.

" Terutama kau oppa. Karena aku sangat menyangimu. Aku mencintai'mu oppa. Mencintai'mu hingga nafas te- "

Ucapanku terhenti saat dirinya menciumku.

Saat itu juga air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan, kini terjatuh membasahi kedua pipiku.

Dijauhkan wajahnya lalu menatapku lekat.

" Jangan ucapkan hal itu. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Arra ? " ucapnya seraya menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

" Dengarkan aku. Kau harus kuat. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku menyayangi'mu dan aku sangat mencintai'mu. Jadi, jangan pernah kau mengucapkan hal itu didepanku. Aku janji, akan membuatmu sembuh. Apapun caranya. Jika perlu, aku akan menukar nyawa'mu dengan nyawa'ku agar kau bisa terus hidup. " ucapnya.

Mendengar itu, aku makin terisak.

Jangan.

Jangan berkata seperti itu.

Jika seperti itu, aku jadi tak tenang.

Sret.

Ditariknya tubuhku ke dalam dekapannya.

Menyenderkan kapalaku di dada bidangnya.

" Menangislah, jika memang itu yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang. Menangislah, jika memang itu yang bisa mengurangi rasa sakitmu. Menangislah, dan tumpahkanlah semua beban itu padaku, jika memang hal itu yang bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih tenang. " ucapnya.

Ya Tuhan.

Jika begini caranya, aku tak sanggup untuk meninggalkannya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan ?

***Author POV***

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya untuk kembali pulang.

Sebentar lagi, mereka akan sampai ke Seoul.

Diliriknya Sungmin disampingnya yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

Kedua matanya masih terlihat sembab akibat menangis tadi.

" Tidurlah Minnie-ah. " celetuk Kyuhyun memcah keheningan.

Mendengar itu, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus menyetir lalu menunduk dengan wajah merona.

Bagaimana tidak ?

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan itu.

" A-aku tidak mengantuk. " jawab Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun heran.

" Apanya yang lucu ? " tanya Sungmin.

" Ahni. Hanya saja ternyata tunanganku ini kuat juga. Berjam-jam menangis dan menempuh perjalanan selama ini, tidak mengantuk. " ucap Kyuhyun dan tertawa.

" Issh~ .. Ya ! Cho Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa. " kesal Sungmin.

Bukannya berhenti tertawa, Kyuhyun malah semakin menggodanya.

" Issh~.. Geumanhe oppa. " ujar Sungmin semakin kesal.

" Oppa, ku bilang- Akkh ! " pekik Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya dan merintih kesakitan.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya segera menghentikan laju mobilnya disisi jalan.

" Minnie-ah.. G-Gwaenchana ? " tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

" Oppa.. Akh ! A-appo ! Hiks.. Akh..! " rintih Sungmin sedikit berteriak.

Kecemasan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi saat melihat darah segar mengalir keluar dari hidung Sungmin.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil tisu yang berada sampingnya dan membersihkan darah itu.

" Minnie-ah.. bertahanlah ne. A-aku akan membawa'mu ke Rumah Sakit. Kumohon bertahanlah. "

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun kembali menancap gas dan membawa Sungmin menuju Rumah Sakit Pusat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu ruang ICU.

Terlihat jelas rasa takut dan cemas yang dipancarkan lewat raut wajahnya.

Tak lama, enam orang datang dari arah kanannya.

Mereka menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan sedikit berlari.

" Kyuhyun-ah.. Kyu, Sungmin.. Dia baik-baik saja kan ? " tanya Leeteuk setelah sampai dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap calon mertua'nya itu sendu.

" Molla eommonim. Dokter masih memeriksanya. Tapi kuharap dia baik-baik saja. " jawab Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun melihat kedua orang tua'nya yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu dengan heran.

Seingatnya, dia sama sekali belum menceritakan penyakit Sungmin pada mereka.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang.

Raut wajah kedua orang tua'nya tak jauh beda dengan raut wajah kedua orang tua Sungmin.

Apalagi, eomma'nya sampai menangis terisak begitu.

Kyuhyun mendekat menuju orang tua'nya.

" Eomma, appa.. " panggilnya.

Sepasang suami istri itu mendongak.

" Kyuhyun-ah.. "

" Apa kalian mengetahui- "

" Ne. Kami tahu hal itu Kyu. Dan karena hal itu jug, kami menjodohkanmu dengan Sungmin. " potong Hangeng cepat.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya terpaku.

Perasaan bersalah pada kedua orang tua'nya mulai menjalar dihatinya.

' Paboya Cho Kyuhyun ! ' rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Ryeowook yang kini mulai menangis dipelukkan kekasihnya.

" Apa.. Kalian juga mengetahui hal ini ? " tanya Kyuhyun.

Merasa pertanyaan itu dilontarkan pada mereka, Yesung dan Ryeowook menoleh bersama.

Yesung mendesah pelan, lalu mengangguk.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

Bagaimana bisa, dia yang notabenenya adalah tunangan Sungmin, malah terlambat mengetahui hal ini.

" Kalian.. Menyembunyikan hal yang sangat serius ini.. Dariku ? " tanya Kyuhyun dengan kepala tertunduk.

Ryeowook melepas pelukkannya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

" Kami menyembunyikan hal ini, karena keinginannya Kyuhyun-ah. Dia tak ingin kau mengkhawatirkannya. Dia tak ingin jika nantinya kau akan terbebani. Dia menyayangi'mu Kyu. " jawab Ryeowook setenang mungkin.

Kyuhyun mendongak.

Memperlihatkan kedua mata'nya yang telah mengeluarkan air mata.

" Tapi dia tunangan'ku Wookkie. Aku berhak mengetahui hal ini. Aku juga menyayangi'nya. Aku mencintai'nya Wookkie-ah. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya. " ucap Kyuhyun dan mulai terisak.

Masa bodoh dengan semua image dingin dan angkuh yang selalu melekat pada hidupnya.

Leeteuk yang melihatnya, langsung saja memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

Seakan memberikan ketenangan dan kekuatan pada namja tampan itu.

" Maaf.. Maafkan kami Kyu. Kami juga sebenarnya tak ingin seperti ini. Tapi aku yakin, Sungmin akan sembuh. Karena dia sangat kuat Kyu. Sungmin adalah yeoja yang sangat kuat. Dan karena itu kumohon, berusalah tersenyum didepannya walaupun hatimu merasa sedih. Karena hanya dengan satu hal itu saja, Sungmin yakin jika dia dapat bertahan hidup. " jelas Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

Tak lama, Siwon –seorang dokter yang menangani Sungmin- keluar dari dalam ruang ICU.

Wajahnya masih penuh dengan keringat.

" Teukkie eomma, Kangin appa, bisakah ikut aku ? " Tanya Siwon setelah melepaskan masker hijau yang dipakainya.

Sepasang suami istri itu mengangguk lalu hendak berjalan.

" Chakkaman ! " celetuk Kyuhyun yang menghentikan langkah Siwon beserta Leeteuk dan Kangin.

" Wae Kyu ? " Tanya Kangin bingung.

" Ng~ Itu.. Bisakah aku ikut bersama dengan kalian ? Aku juga ingin mengetahui keadaannya. " jawab Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan menatap Siwon untuk meminta persetujuan.

" Hh~ .. Ne, kau boleh ikut. " putus Siwon lalu melangkah menuju ruangannya diikuti oleh Kangin, Leeteuk dan juga Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Apa tak ada cara lain lagi Siwon-ah ? " Tanya Leeteuk cemas.

Siwon hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

" Sekalipun itu pencangkokkan sum-sum tulang ? " kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

Kembali, Siwon hanya menggeleng.

" Pengobatan apapun yang dilakukan, itu sudah tidak akan berpengaruh padanya lagi. Sekarang, kita hanya bisa mengandalkan muzizat. " jelas Siwon.

Sebenarnya, Siwon juga sangat berat hati menyampai'kan hal ini.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ?

Dia adalah seorang dokter yang bertugas untuk memeriksa dan juga menyampaikan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting pada keluarga pasien bukan ?

" Mianhae eomma, appa, dan.. Kyu. Aku sudah gagal menjadi seorang dokter, sekaligus kakak yang baik untuknya. " ucap Siwon lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Leeteuk yang mendengarnya, menghela nafas pelan lalu menggenggan tangan Siwon.

Siwon mendongak dan menatap Leeteuk yang tersenyum padanya.

" Bukan salahmu Siwon-ah. Ini semua bukanlah salahmu. Ini memang sudah takdir hidup Sungmin. Sekeras apapun kita menolaknya, perjalanan hidupnya tak akan pernah berubah. Bukan karena aku sudah putus asa. Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu saja aku ingin Sungmin sembuh. Tapi jika Tuhan berkehendak lain, apa yang bisa kita perbuat ? Jadi, jangan pernah kau meminta maaf dan merasa bersalah pada kami. Karena ini bukanlah salahmu. Malah, kami sangat berterima kasih padamu karena kau telah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menyembuhkannya. Gomawo. " jelas Leeteuk.

Air mata Siwon mengalir sudah mendengarkan ucapan Leeteuk.

Dia tidak menyangka jika pada akhirnya, semua yang dilakukannya berakhir seperti ini.

Perasaan bersalah'nya yang beberapa tahul silam sempat terkubur, kini kembali timbul.

***Sungmin POV***

Pertama kali yang kulihat saat kedua mataku kembali terbuka adalah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan menggunakan tepian ranjangku menjadi alas kepalanya.

Perlahan, kuangkat tangan kananku dan menyentuh kepalanya lembut.

Mungkin sentuhanku tadi membuatnya sedikit terganggu. Karena dia kini terlihat menggeliat pelan lalu mengangkat kepalanya.

Kulihat dia mengucek kedua matanya pelan dan kemudian menatapku.

" Mianhae. Aku.. membuatmu terbangun. " ucapku sambil tersenyum meskipun suaraku terdengar serak.

Dia mengernyitkan dahinya.

Mungkin kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya berkumpul.

Lalu sedetik kemudian dia terbelalak dan berdiri dari tempatnya.

" M-Min.. Minnie kau sudah sadar ? Apa ada yang sakit ? Biar kupanggil Siwon sebentar. " ujarnya cepat dan hendak melangkah.

Namun, kutahan tangannya dan itu membuatnya kembali melihatku.

" Gwaenchana. " jawabku.

" Geundae.. Aku takut kau- "

" Gwaenchana oppa. Jinjja gwaenchana. " potongku cepat.

Dia'pun kembali duduk dikursi yang tadi menjadi tempatnya dan menggenggam tanganku erat.

" Akhirnya kau sadar. Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku dan yang lain, hm ? " tanyanya sambil mengelus kepalaku lembut.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Oppa. Aku ingin.. menatap bintang. Bolehkah kita keluar sebentar ? " tanyaku.

Dengan cepat dia menggeleng.

" Ahni ! Kau baru siuman dan meminta untuk keluar. Itu sangat tak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Lagipula, diluar sangat dingin. " ujarnya.

" Aku bisa memakai selimut ini oppa. Jebal, boleh ya ? " pintaku memelas.

Dia mendesah pelan lalu menatapku.

Seakan menimbang-nimbang atas permintaanku barusan.

" Hhh~.. Geurae. Tapi hanya sebentar saja. " ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

' Setidaknya, biarlah aku menghabiskan mala mini bersamamu. Dan hanya berdua. ' gumamku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Wuuahh.. Bintangnya indah sekali. " ucapku sambil menatap kea rah bintang yang bertebaran dilangit.

Sementara Kyuhyun oppa hanya berdeham meng'iyakan, dengan tangan kanannya yang merangkul pinggangku.

Kusenderkan kepalaku diatas bahunya.

" Hah~ .. Aku jadi ingin seperti mereka. Memberikan suatu keindahan lewat sinarnya, ditengah-tengah kegelapan. Pasti semua orang yang melihatnya akan merasa senang. " ujarku.

" Sekarang'pun kau begitu. " sahutnya.

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

" Oppa, berjanjilah satu hal padaku. " ucapku.

" Apa itu ? " tanyanya penasaran.

" Berjanjilah, agar kau selalu tersenyum walau aku sudah tidak ada disampingmu lagi. " jawabku.

" Nde ? Minni-ah- "

" Cukup jawab iya saja oppa. " potongku cepat.

" N-ne. A-aku janji. "

Aku tersenyum senang.

" Nah sekarang, nyanyikanlah lagu untukku. Agar aku bisa tidur nyenyak disampingmu. " pintaku.

" Lagu apa, hm ? "

" Apa saja, yang penting bisa membuatku tertidur. Palli ! " titahku.

Kutup kedua mataku dan mulai mendengarkan dia bernyanyi.

Gomawo oppa.

Gomawo karena kau telah menjadi salah satu bagian hidupku.

Gomawo karena kau telah membuat hidupku menjadi lebih berarti.

Dan.. gomawo, karena kau telah bersedia untuk mencintaiku.

Jeongmal gomawo..

Saranghae..

***Author POV***

Langit perlahan mulai mengeluarkan tetesan air.

Tak lama, air itu semakin lama semakin deras, seakan ikut menangisi seorang yeoja yang kini telah tiada.

Seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam masih setia berdiri disana dengan kedua matanya yang sembab dan bengkak.

Matanya menatap lurus kea rah sebuah pusara yang bertuliskan Lee Sungmin.

Seorang yeoja yang amat dicintainya.

Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

" Kajja kita pulang Kyu. Aku tak ingin kau sakit. Bagaimana'pun juga, kau adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti untuk Sungmin. Jadi, sudah pasti aku juga akan menganggapmu begitu. " ujar Siwon sambil memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak bergeming.

" Kyu, dengarkan aku. Jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Kau ingin Sungmin sedih melihatmu ? Kau mencintainya bukan ? " Tanya Siwon menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

" Ne. Saranghae.. Sungmin. Kajja, kita pulang. " ajak Kyuhyun lalu segera melangkah pulang.

**END**

* * *

**Huwaaaa..  
Author malah mau nangis sendiri bikinnya..  
Hiks TT_TT  
R&R, ne ?  
#Habis ini Author mau bikin FF HaeHyuk XD  
hahaha..**


End file.
